


Parallels and Alternatives

by lazura234



Series: I Did Not Ask To Be Thrown Into This [4]
Category: Sengoku Night Blood, 戦刻ナイトブラッド | Sengoku Night Blood (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Otome - Freeform, Reverse Harem, Romance, Senbura, Slow Burn, Spin Off, Vampires, Wolves, in another world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: What if all of the MCs were pulled out of their game version of Shinga and into the anime version of Shinga?None of their respective clans remember them.Yuzuki was their mc.But what about the rest? Now that all of the clans only sought for Yuzuki...what will they do in this alternate universe?Well...of course.They'll fight their way to get back to their respective worlds. With or without the help of the Clans.Using only their knowledge and respective sacred treasures, this group of five mcs will fight their way through.Their Sacred Treasures resonate.It's time to reveal the journey between 5 mcs.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A Sengoku Night Blood AU, where all of the mcs from my drabbles series gets pulled out of their world and into the anime version of Shinga. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Night Blood at all except my ocs. Pictures/Videos Used belong to the owners.

[Sengoku Night Blood](https://youtu.be/5YjgOzS_M_Q)

_Choose Your Heroine_

_MC#1: Yuzuki_   
_MC#2: Nozomi_   
_MC#3: Megumi_   
_MC #4: Akane_   
_MC #5: Aoi_   
_MC #6: Meru_

_Please Select_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_**Select: [All]** _   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_**[ERROR]** _   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_My_   
_You've chosen a dangerous choice_   
_Are you really sure you want all?_   
_There's no turning back_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_**Select: [Yes]** _   
_No_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_Then I guess there's no turning back_   
_I will concede just this once_   
_To reveal a story_   
_You have never seen before._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

In a world known as **[Shinga]** , lived not just human beings but also vampires and werewolves. Standing at the pinnacle of this land was Hime-miko, who possessed special blood, blessed Shinga with protection allowing all of the tribes to live in peace.

But one day...Hime-miko disappeared suddenly. Warriors, part of the **[Geggazoku]** who've lost the blessing from Hime-miko, began fighting for a world unification.

Leading to a time of war in Shinga. Upon reaction to the warfare chaos, evil beings known as **[Yakuma]** appeared in place.

This story entails about five heroines and their willpower to tread as a group.

With or Without the power of the Geggazoku.

These five will fight their way out of this unfamiliar Shinga.

Find the heroine of this Shinga and hand her the final sacred treasure.

Defeat the Yakuma boss and return home.

Now...player...

Was this story the right choice?

Or

Do you regret picking this?


	2. Nozomi (1)

After returning from the mountain that held the sacred treasure in Sanada Territory, [I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSDCZnOpxM8) went to check up on Sasuke and Kamanosuke.

"Um, are you two really alright?" Even though the both of them drank my blood, I had to make sure they were alright.

"We're fine." Kamanosuke replied in his usual quiet voice. "You don't have to worry about us."

"Like Kamanosuke said, we're fine Nozomi!" Sasuke grinned.

"I see." I smiled softly, "Then don't push yourselves okay?"

"Yes/Of course!" The duo answered back as I made my way down the hallway.

' _Maybe I should see Yukimura again_?' Yukimura did tell me that he's willing to listen to my worries.

' _More importantly_.' I wonder if that hairpin really was pointing in the direction of an enemy territory.

I should ask Yukimura just to double check if we're right.

Walking down the hallway, I made my way over to Yukimura's room and found the warlord sitting outside of it.

Staring at the sky yet again.

"Yukimura."

"Hm, oh Nozomi."

That smile again.

It really warms my heart whenever I see Yukimura smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but why don't you sit down." He scooted a bit, leaving me more space. "You've already went through a lot today."

As I take a seat beside Yukimura, I shake my head. "No, you guys did most of the fighting. I held everyone back."

I mean look at me.

I can barely catch up to Sasuke whenever he starts climbing up the mountains.

I even had to get carried piggy-back style by Sasuke in order to catch up to everyone else climbing up the mountain.

Honestly that was the most embarrassing moment I've ever experienced.

The last time someone carried me like that was my father back when I was in primary school. But now that I'm in my last year of high school, I can't help it.

It was embarrassing to have Sasuke carry me like that! You don't see too many people my age getting carried like that unless they were injured or something!

"That's not true." Yukimura replied back while pointing out what I did today, "You managed to point out the enemy's location as well as cover our blind spots when the Yakuma surrounded us."

"Thats only because Nobuyuki helped me with my archery training." I probably wouldn't be able to notice if it weren't for the training. "Besides, I still need to train with the gun at some point."

The gun was currently seated in the bag I was using.

I muttered quietly back. "I still have a long way to go in protecting all of you, but I'm slowly getting there."

"I don't want to see all of you get hurt again like today." Seeing Kamanosuke and Sasuke taking the hits, it was painful to see that happen right before my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Nozomi." Placing a hand against my shoulder, Yukimura reminded me. "Remember our promise?"

I nodded.

"Then it's alright."

"Our promise was to protect each other right?"

"Yes." That's true.

Even though it was a round about of a promise.

We still kept our word on it.

The Sanada Clan will protect me while I promised to protect them until I find a way back home.

It's funny isn't it?

"Thank you for reminding me, Yukimura."

Removing his hand from my shoulder, Yukimura smiled. "It was no problem."

Oh but before I forget.

"Also I have something else to ask, could I see the hairpin again?"

Just to see the direction of the next clue.

"Sure." Taking out the hairpin, the warlord placed it into my right hand.

But once I grasped onto the hairpin, instead of a beam of light pointing toward a certain direction.

The beam of light started growing brighter and brighter.

"Y-Yukimura!" I felt panicked as the light started to become blinding. "The sacred treasure is-!"

"Ah?!" I soon felt myself getting lifted by some kind of invisible force.

"Nozomi!" Yukimura immediately got up and tried to reach out for my open left hand.

Before I could even reach out and grab hold of Yukimura's hand, my fingers barely brushed against his as I felt the light envelope me completely.

"Ahh!" I yelled as something pulled me away from Yukimura.

I only barely managed to hear Yukimura's last words to me, "Nozomi, I promise...!"

' _Yukimura_!' Where was this light taking me?!

I can't leave them yet!

I...I still need to-!

**_Calm down, young child._ **

I stiffened upon hearing an unfamiliar voice sound in my mind.

"W-Who are you?"

**_I'm the one that you as well as many of the clans from this land known as Shinga has been searching for..._ **

**_I go by this name....Hime-miko._ **

My eyes widened upon hearing that.

"You're Hime-miko?" I felt myself grip the hairpin in my hand tightly, "Then why did you decide to appear now?!"

"Where exactly have you been?! The Geggazoku...Imari-kun...and everyone else in Shinga needed you! So why?!"

Why did you decide to appear at the last minute?!

I...I still have things to say to Yukimura and the others!

I can't leave now!

And my cousin! I'm not leaving Shinga without her!

**_That is...something I can't say...but I need to tell you this..._ **

**_I'm not the Hime-miko you're searching for._ **

"Huh? But you just said?" I'm confused.

**_You can consider me as the Hime-miko of another Shinga much like yours._ **

"Another Shinga?" What did she mean by that?

**_This Shinga is not much different than the one you're familiar with._ **

The voice explained.

**_The Geggazoku continue to fight amongst each other for world unification despite my disappearance._ **

**_But..._ **

**_There's not enough strength that can finish off the incoming army of Yakuma arriving soon in the Shinga I hailed from._ **

"An army...of Yakuma?!" I knew the Yakuma sometimes swarm, but they actually had an army?!

**_Yes, the young lady I brought over to Shinga who bears blood similar to my own needs help from people like you._ **

"People like me...does that mean theres others that bear blood like you do?!" If what she says was true, then that means theres others chosen and sent over to different versions of Shinga!

**_Yes, they're very much like you in a way._ **

"Then who are they? How many of us are there?"

**_Four young women._ **

**_Going by the names of Saitou Megumi, Higa Akane, Fujita Aoi, and Suzumiya Meru._ **

**_Like you, they were also taken away from their respective worlds and placed into Shinga in order to help the Geggazoku find the other versions of me._ **

**_In turn they've also succeeded in finding a sacred treasure._ **

"Like this hairpin?"

Yes...the scared treasures are imbued with my power and will assist you as well as the others when needed.

"But...what about the Sanada Clan? Will they even recognize me in this Shinga?"

' _If this was different Shinga...and another girl was chose_ n.'

' _Then that means Sasuke, Saizo, Kamanosuke, Nobuyuki, and...Yukimura.'_

**_Unfortunately, they can't._ **

"I...I see."

I mean it makes sense.

They're...not the same clan that I know.

But.

The pain in my heart continues to deepen.

"Then in order to return to the Shinga I know...what do I as well as these others have to do?"

If anything, I have to stay strong. As long as I can return to Yukimura and the others then this pain is nothing!

**_Find those that are like you, find the sacred treasure of this Shinga, hand the sacred treasure to young lady I placed in this world, and defeat the leader of the Yakuma army as a group._ **

**_Whether you seek the Geggazoku's help or not is up to your group._ **

Soon the light started getting brighter.

"Wait! I still have one more question!"

Our blood...if the Geggazoku of this Shinga drinks our blood...what will happen?!

**_I'm sorry._ **

**_I don't have much time._ **

**_I wish you and the others luck._ **

The light completely blinded my sight. But once I reopened my eyes, I was startled.

"This...this is the same place I landed the first time in Shinga!"

The forest near Sanada Territory.

' _I better get a move on otherwise I might end up getting attacked by a Yakuma_.'

As I quickly made my way through the forest, I suddenly heard footsteps.

' _Ahhhh?! I gotta hide_!' Panicked I ran for the nearest tree to hide. I covered my mouth.

' _Don't find me_!' I internally hoped.

But my eyes widened as soon as I heard their voices.

"Hm, I could have sworn I saw something over here."

' _Sasuke_?'

"I told you were seeing things Sasuke."

' _Saizo_?'

"Haah...can we go home now?"

' _Kamanosuke_?'

"Come on, Sasuke, Saizou, Kamanosuke! We're in the middle of clearing out Yakuma. You can't disappear on your own."

' _Nobuyuki_?'

"Haha! Well, we've managed to all join up again like this so that's good."

I stiffened the moment I heard that last familiar voice.

' _Yukimura_.'

"But Yukimura, you've gotta hear me out! I swore I saw a beam of light here!" Sasuke was saying the same thing he said except he actually managed to find me.

"Hm? A beam of light?"

"Yeah! Just like that time when Yuzuki gave her blood to Toyotomi and Oda's generals!"

"That can't be." Yukimura sounded sure of himself. "Besides Yuzuki is currently with the Toyotomi Clan."

"Until we claim her using our own ways." Saizo proudly admitted.

"It's still a long way until the unification of Shinga...but in order for us to unify this nation...we need her power." Nobuyuki pointed out.

"That's true...but I want it to be Yuzuki's choice on whether she'll join our army or not." Yukimura answered honestly.

' _Yuzu-nee...my cousin? But Hime-miko never included her name among the others I needed to find unless...the one Hime-miko chose was another version of my cousin_.'

But if that's true.

' _Then Yukimura...does that mean you like Yuzu-nee_?'

As their footsteps grew further and further away. I slid against the tree, finding myself slumped against it. I removed my hand from my mouth only to let out a faint sniffle.

Tears were threatening to drop from my eyes.

' _I know this was another Shinga...but the truth hurts_.' It feels like my heart was breaking.

' _But...I want to hear the Yukimura that I know_.'

I want to go back.

I want to hold your hand.

I want to tell you that I'm fine.

' _But am I really fine with this_?'

Seeing my own cousin together with the one I love?

I don't know.

All I know...was that seeing it hurts.

It really hurts.

As I tried to wipe away the tears, another set of footsteps drew closer to me.

In a haste, I grabbed the gun in my bag.

Ready to take aim.

When all of a sudden...

"Wow and I thought the Hime-miko said you were the youngest out of all of us...who knew you can wield a gun."

I blinked in surprise as I lowered my gun.

There standing before me was a young lady bearing long black hair that reached to her waist.

There was a sense of authority with the way she stood tall as her black eyes stared down at me.

A dark blue bag on her left shoulder, but what stood out of place more than her modern-style outfit was the long sword in her right hand.

"Are you Yanagi Nozomi?"

I gave nervous nod.

"Then...follow me."

Just before she could grab my hand, I pull back to ask. "W-Wait...who are you?!"

I can't just follow someone after confirming my name!

"....tsk." She clicked her tongue and eyed me. "I'm pretty sure the Hime-miko told you that there are five of us."

"...Does that mean you're one of the girls mentioned to find by Hime-miko?"

"Girl? Do I look anything like a petite little girl similar to you?"

...I think I offended her.

"Y-Young Lady I mean..." Gosh she has quite an aura of authority.

Makes it even harder to speak to her.

"Megumi." The lady formally introduced herself. "I go by the name of Saitou Megumi."

Ah, she really is one of the women I had to find!

"And we don't have much time. The longer we stay here...the chances of a Yakuma-"

"GURAGH!"

That sounded really close by!

"Tch! Of all the times to encounter a Yakuma!" Megumi raised the sword in her hands and told me. "Don't fall behind, we're going to cut our way through them!"

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

**Although it was heartbreaking to find out that this world's Yukimura fell in love with another version of my cousin.**

**I think my only focus now was to stay beside Megumi until we can organize our current situation.**

**...Don't worry, Yukimura.**

**I promise to return to you and others as soon as I finished everything here.**


	3. Megumi (1)

Right after Sanada Yukimura told me to stay happy with the Date Clan until he comes to get [me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZ2bHvF5CkM).

Masamune quickly covered my mouth, preventing me from telling Yukimura that I have no intention of leaving the Date Clan.

"Mmph?!" Masamune, remove your damn hand!

"You don't need to answer him." The next thing I knew...Masamune sped up his horse's speed.

Leaving Shigezane and Kojuro to sigh while following after the retreating Date Army general.

Once Masamune was far and finally removed his hand from my mouth, I was ready to send a flurry of angry retorts when I felt him mutter back to me.

"Was it fine not choosing the Sanada Clan?"

My lips formed a thin line. "You should already know my answer by now, Masamune."

"Even so." The next thing I knew, I was pulled into a small embrace by Masamune from behind. "I can't be like him."

"I dislike fighting fair and square. If needed in order to win, I will even lie. I plan to use any means possible."

His voice sounded insecure, unlike the times he sounded firm.

"But still...you chose me and not him. Do you not regret that?"

For the first time, Masamune sounded uneasy as he awaited my reply.

Without any regrets, I answer Masamune back. "I've made up my mind the moment I chose you Masamune."

"I don't regret it, because..." I quietly muttered back to Masamune. "All of you properly earned my trust on your own."

"I see." I don't know what kind of expression Masamune was making, but if I turned around he'd probably start another argument with me.

Although I'm going to get back at him for everything he did in front of the Sanada Army.

' _I've never felt so embarrassed in my entire life!'_  I know it was just a cover, but calling me your wife out of blue was just something I wasn't prepared for!

At that point, we all started making our way back to Date Territory with the sacred treasure.

But what we didn't expect was that the moment I grasped the sword we earned fair and square against the Sanada Army.

Instead of gleaming like before, the light started getting brighter.

' _What's happening_?!' There was a bad feeling shooting through my mind as the light started blinding my vision.

"Ah?!" Something was pulling me as the light began to surround me. I turned to the first person I saw closest to me. "Masamune!"

"No! Megumi-san!" Imari cried out, trying to jump from the horse to get to me.

Imari ended up falling into Shigezane's arms in the process of trying to get me.

"What's happening?!" Shigezane was just as confused. "Why is the sacred treasure taking her?!"

"Hold on!" Masamune, this time, attempted to reach out for my hand.

But no matter how hard I tried to grasp Masamune's hand, it was useless.

"Masamune!"

"Megumi!" For the first time, Masamune actually yelled out my name.

Our fingers were barely touching and the next thing I knew.

I find myself floating in an unknown place.

"Where am I?" Definitely not Shinga for sure.

Another bright light decided to take me against my will.

Only this time...I ended up bringing the sacred treasure along with me.

 _'At least I have something to protect me._ ' Though I can't match up to everyone in the Date Army, I can still swing the sword.

As I pulled the weapon close to me, an unknown voice called out.

**_Saitou Megumi, correct?_ **

"Who said that?!" I immediately raised the sword, still keeping the blade inside the scabbard.

' _The scabbard should be enough to knock out someone._ ' And I'd rather not kill the first person I see until I get answers.

**_I did._ **

"I find it odd that you're only willing to reveal your voice instead of showing yourself."

**_That's because I cannot show you my form._ **

"And so?! You take me away from the Date Army for what?!" There has to be a good reason as to why I was taken away from the people I trusted in returning me home.

**_No that was not my purpose. After all, I require your help._ **

"My help? How can I help when I don't know the identity of the person asking?!"

**_Then...will you believe me when I say this?_ **

**_According to the army you care for so much and many of the people you've met in Shinga...everyone referred to me as...Hime-miko._ **

My eyes widened for a moment, but I didn't lower the sword.

"How can I trust that?!" Was this some kind of sick twisted joke?!

"If you're the Hime-miko then why haven't you returned to Imari?!"

Don't you know how worried sick he is about you?!

 ** _I'm sorry_**.

"Sorry for what?!"

 ** _I'm not the Hime-miko of the Shinga you come from_**.

"...Explain."

**_You can consider me as the Hime-miko of another Shinga much like yours._ **

' _Another Shinga?_ '

**_Remember how Imari explained that the Shinga you know was a parallel world to your's?_ **

"I do." How can I forget? Imari was the only one who could explain where I was at the time I was imprisoned by Masamune.

**_This Shinga is not much different than the one you're familiar with._ **

The voice explained.

**_The Geggazoku continue to fight amongst each other for world unification despite my disappearance._ **

**_But..._ **

**_There's not enough strength that can finish off the incoming army of Yakuma arriving soon in the Shinga I hailed from._ **

"An army...but the Yakuma always appeared in swarms...why would they appear as an army in your version of Shinga?"

**_An unknown entity serving as the Yakuma general is currently leading them. Yakuma normally follow their instincts to hunt after humans and those with similar power to you._ **

"But ever since this unknown entity became their general...the Yakuma have started following whoever this person's orders right?"

**_Yes...the young lady I brought over to Shinga who bears blood similar to my own needs help from the people much like you._ **

"You're referring to the other women have been chosen by the parallel versions of you?"

**_Yes, they're very much like you in a way._ **

The moment I learned that there were others similar to me, I began lowering the sword in my hands. "How many of us are there?"

**_Four young women._ **

**_Going by the names of Yanagi Nozomi, Higa Akane, Fujita Aoi, and Suzumiya Meru._ **

**_Like you, they were also taken away from their respective worlds and placed into Shinga in order to help the Geggazoku find the other versions of me._ **

**_In turn they've also succeeded in finding a sacred treasure._ **

"Similar to this sword?"

**_Yes...the scared treasures are imbued with my power and will assist you as well as the others when needed._ **

'... _The voice was saying that her Shinga wasn't different than the one I came from...does that mean another version of the Date Army exists?'_

"What about the Date Army?" I can feel my grip of the sword's handle tighten.

"This Date Army..." I recall the smiling faces of Shigezane, Kojuro, and Imari. Finally I remember the brief yet faint smile on Masamune's face. "Do they even know who I am?"

**_...Unfortunately they do not._ **

"I figured." This other Shinga may as well be another world.

But all of the hard work we went through. The time I spent with the Date Army.

' _Basically everything has reset itself.'_

If I ever meet with this Shinga's version of Masamune and the others...I'm pretty sure they'll instantly place me in a prison cell again.

And Imari was probably somewhere near the girl this Hime-miko chose.

' _Then the only ones I can trust are_.'

The four this Hime-miko named.

"Hey...these four. Distance wise, which of the four women you've named is closest to where you're sending me?"

**_Yanagi Nozomi._ **

**_She's the youngest out of the five of you._ **

**_A...third year in high school or so I believe she refers to herself._ **

' _The youngest_?!' You've gotta be kidding me! A high schooler at that?! ' _She must have been confused the moment she landed in Shinga for sure_!'

' _Plus it might be better if I stick to at least one of the four beforehand._ ' If that unknown entity becomes aware of us, it's better to stay together than get picked off one by one.

' _But sheesh...a high schooler?!_ ' I don't know what kind of sacred treasure she has on hand, but I hope it's useful if we encounter Yakuma on the way.

"Then send me in the same direction, I'll find my way over to her."

**_She's currently heading towards Sanada Territory. But are you fine without landing near Date Territory? I'm sure...you would be able to traverse much easily there._ **

"No." I'd rather not. If I was seen by any of the Date Army as I am now, they'll still throw me in prison for sure. "Now tell me...what we need to do in order to return to our Shinga?"

**_Find those that are like you, find the sacred treasure of this Shinga, hand the sacred treasure to the young lady I placed in this world, and defeat the leader of the Yakuma army as a group._ **

**_Whether you seek the Geggazoku's help or not is up to your group._ **

Soon the light started getting brighter.

"And what happens if the Geggazoku of your world drinks our blood?!" If any of us end up giving blood to the Geggazoku of this Shinga, will they even awaken?

**_I'm sorry._ **

**_I don't have much time._ **

**_I wish you and the others luck._ **

And before I knew it.

I reopened my eyes to find myself in the middle of a forest.

But I remember it clearly.

' _This is indeed Sanada Territory's forest area_.'

As I unsheathed the sword from scabbard, I started treading through the forest.

' _It's oddly quiet in the forest._ ' I'm surprised the Yakuma haven't made a move yet.

More importantly.

I glanced at the sword in my hands. ' _It's not shining like it did back when I first got it.'_

When this world's Hime-miko meant she imbued her power into the sacred treasures, I wonder what she meant.

As I continued, I soon come across hearing a faint sob.

' _That sounds like._ ' A young girl?

It might be Yanagi Nozomi.

' _Gotta hurry_.' Speed walking through the forest and making sure I didn't trip over any branches.

I soon made my way over to the source. By the time I got there, instead of a surprised expression.

' _A-A gun_?!' What the heck is a high schooler doing with a gun?!

A young girl bearing brown hair that reached to her shoulders pointed an old fashioned gun at me.

Her light green eyes reminded me of Shigezane when he was frustrated at not being able to protect the villagers.

However once the girl realized who she was pointing the gun at...she lowered it.

"Wow." I really wasn't expecting the youngest out of all of us can use a gun. "And I thought the Hime-miko said you were the youngest out of all of us...who knew you can wield a gun."

The young girl blinked in surprise of what I said. ' _There's tears in her eyes.'_

Did this world's Hime-miko say something to make her cry?

I shake the thought of it aside.

' _I'll ask that later.'_

"Are you Yanagi Nozomi?"

She nodded.

"Then...follow me."

Just before I could grab her hand, Nozomi pulled back to ask. "W-Wait...who are you?!"

I clicked my tongue while eyeing the nervous girl.

"....tsk. I'm pretty sure the Hime-miko told you that there are five of us."

"Does that mean you're one of the girls mentioned to find by Hime-miko?"

My eyes narrowed at her. "Girl? Do I look anything like a petite little girl similar to you?"

Nozomi stiffened the minute she heard me say that.

"Y-Young Lady I mean."

"Megumi." I properly introduced myself. "I go by the name of Saitou Megumi."

"And we don't have much time. The longer we stay here...the chances of a Yakuma-"

"GURAGH!"

' _Well damn, I wasn't expecting an immediate Yakuma arrival now!'_

"Tch! Of all the times to encounter a Yakuma!" I raised the sword in my hands and told the girl "Don't fall behind, we're going to cut our way through them!"

"Y-Yes!"

From then on we started our run through Sanada Territory's forest.

I don't know much about this Yanagi Nozomi but whatever happens from now on.

I have to make sure we don't separate.

["GUARGH!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsZ4tKgEOqk)

"And the first one who decided to appear now?!" I hope that whatever power this Shinga's Hime-miko imbued into this sword works! "Get out of our way!"

Swinging the blade of the sword like a baseball bat, I managed to land a hit against the Yakuma's chest.

Dissolving the Yakuma immediately.

' _It worked_!' Then the power the Hime-miko imbued into this sword was the ability to take out Yakuma like the Geggazoku! ' _Thank god_.'

Now I'm actually being grateful for watching Shigezane and Kojuro's training for once!

But at that brief moment, I let my guard down for a minute.

"Look out!"

The next thing I knew...a gun shot rang throughout the forest.

Turning to where the gunshot sounded, I find the Yakuma that was behind me dissolving due to a small gunshot wound to the chest.

'... _its aimed where a human's heart can be at_.' If a human was the size of a Yakuma.

"A-Are you alright, Saitou-san?"

Holy cow, this high schooler has greater accuracy than I do!

"I'm fine." No in fact I'm shocked at what I just saw right now.

' _Is her gun the sacred treasure then_?' I want to ask, but we really need to get out of the forest.

' _And Sanada Territory while we're at it.'_

"Let's keep moving!"

"Okay!"

* * *

  **I managed to find one out of the five of us.**

**But who would have thought a third year in high school would end up landing in another version of Shinga.**

**As we run through Sanada Territory's forest area, taking out any incoming Yakuma heading toward us.**

**There were two things remaining in my mind.**

**I hoped that none of the Geggazoku find us.**

**And...**

**I don't want to involve this world's Date Army in our mess.**


	4. Dream (Sanada and Date)

"I've made up my mind." [A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv46MY7JUio) young girl standing by the edge of a rock muttered. "I want to go back."

"I want go see them again." She clasped her hands together, "I promised to protect them."

The girl turned to the one standing on her left. It was a young woman bearing long black hair that swayed against the wind.

"What about you? You want to see them again, right?"

The young woman let out a sigh. "After everything we've seen and experienced in this world, I would've decided to stay here since they don't even remember me."

"But there are some things that I do miss from them..." In a soft voice the woman muttered. "Especially someone's cooking."

"Hehe...I didn't think you and him would actually get along so well."

"Getting along is an understatement...we just see each others as equals." The woman glanced back at the girl, "Then. What about you?"

"That guy and his army...aren't the ones you know. So why did you bother saving their territory?"

"Because..." The girl took a deep breath before answering, "I promised him in the Shinga I came from. That I would protect him and his army."

"Even if they don't remember me. I'm glad that I can still keep my promise to all of them."

"So your group rides over a promise while the ones that I know centralize in trust."

The woman held out her right hand to the girl, "Whatever happens from here on out...we need to stay alive. Got it?"

Taking the woman's hand into her left, the girl nodded. "Mn. I know."

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

And then the next thing that happened.

The two jumped off the edge of the rock.

Unable to hear the voices of two men running after them.

"Stop, don't jump!"

"You idiot!"

Telling the two to stop.

But it was too late. The woman and the girl vanished the moment the two men ran over to the rock.

Trying to find out where the two had gone.

"Damn...its a barrier. The Yakuma are blocking us out."

"But why only them?! They can't stand a chance against the Yakuma alone!"

"GUARGH!"

"Because they only left the weaklings out." Raising a sword, one of the men yelled out. "The only way to find out is by cutting them down!"

"Ugh...how about finding another way to enter the barrier!"

"Too long!"

"You really-!"

* * *

**_Sanada Yukimura_ **

* * *

 "Ugh." The moment I opened my eyes, I was no longer fighting alongside someone on a battlefield.

I was back in my room.

Getting up from my futon, I placed a hand against my forehead.

"What was that dream?" And who were those two.

A woman and a girl.

They don't seem related.

But the only person I could recognize was...

"Date Masamune."

Why was I fighting alongside him in that battle?

Was it because of those two?

But why them? I don't think either of them resembled Yuzuki at all.

"Maybe I'm overthinking this."

It might just be a dream.

Nothing more.

As I made my way for dining room for breakfast, I spotted Sasuke acting a little bit more happy all of a sudden.

I wonder if something good happened for Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"Morning, Yukimura!" Sasuke's tail was moving a lot more than usual.

"Did something happen to you this morning?"

"Yep!"

"Hee, what happened?"

"I met one of the travelers that moved into one of the villages this morning." Sasuke grinned as he said this. "And one of them needed some help with taking ingredients back to the village to start cooking."

"She's a nice person. Even gave me this rice ball before I returned to the castle from training!"

I almost choked on my rice the moment I heard Sasuke say that. "Wait...Sasuke. You met a girl?"

"Ugh, not you too." He frowned, "Saizo said the same thing."

"Sorry Sasuke, it's just that." You rarely talk about girls other than Yuzuki.

"Well what's wrong with being friends with a girl?" Sasuke huffed before taking a bite out of the rice ball.

But his eyes widen after he finished the first bite.

"Mm? This rice ball tastes different than the ones we've made."

"Different?" Sasuke split some of the rice ball he was eating.

Taking the other half, I bit into the one Sasuke offered me. "Mm?!"

"It's good!" The filling had bonito flakes inside, but there was hint of some kind of sauce that went well with the dry flakes.

"Right?!" As Sasuke finished off what remained of the rice ball, he then stated. "Its such a waste that she's not working in one of the restaurants in town."

"True."

I wonder if I'll meet her one day.

* * *

**_Date Masamune_ **

* * *

 "...Why?" I can recognize that idiotic voice from anywhere.

Why was I helping that idiot?

Even in my dreams...I can't seem to escape that stupid general of the Sanada Army.

"But." Those two silhouettes.

A woman and a girl.

Neither of them resembled the woman in Toyotomi Hideyoshi's possession.

As I thought about the identities of the two in my mind, I find Shigezane talking to Kojuro as if he failed to finish something.

Once I approached the two, I notice a giant red hand print on Shigezane's right cheek.

It looked painful.

"Shigezane, what happened?"

With anger in his eyes, Shigezane complained. "I met some crazy woman in the forest during a Yakuma Hunt."

I raised a brow at him. "A crazy woman?"

"Yeah and get this!" Shigezane began reporting on what happened to him earlier this morning.

According to him, there was a mysterious woman in unfamiliar clothes traversing the forest for Yakuma with a sword in her hand.

Shigezane managed to find the woman taking out the last group of Yakuma, but the moment he approached her for answers.

"She slapped me outta nowhere!" Shigezane pointed at his right cheek, "See! She even left a mark!"

"What exactly did you say to make her do that?" Kojuro stepped in to ask.

"Well..."

If Shigezane wasn't answering then, he probably provoked this mysterious woman. 

Enough to retaliate with his guard down.

"Ah but you know what else I found out from her!"

"What?"

"The smell of her blood...smelled similar to the girl being protected by the Toyotomi Army."

"Hn."

Interesting.

Another woman bearing blood similar to her.

' _If we manage to capture this woman...then.'_

I smirked.

' _We'll start having an upper hand against the Oda and Toyotomi Army_.'

"Shigezane."

"Yeah, Masamune?"

"Where was the last place you saw this woman?"

I won't let you escape.

* * *

**Meanwhile...in the Sanada Territory...in a small village**

* * *

 It was only breakfast time.

Nozomi had already finished preparing their daily meal when all of a sudden...

"A-Achoo!" Nozomi and Megumi sneezed at the same time.

"Did we end up catching a cold?" Nozomi asked, wondering if she caught it while buying ingredients at the marketplace.

"I don't think so." Megumi muttered before eating some of the grilled fish.

' _If it wasn't a cold...then was someone talking behind our backs?'_

The duo thought as they quietly ate breakfast.

Not expecting the situations they'll soon be placed in later that day.


	5. Akane (1)

"Shingen-san, it's that time again." Even though [I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cGn7g6IAcI) wasn't there to support him while fighting against Uesugi Kenshin.

I'm content with what I can do for him right now.

As the Takeda Clan's medic, I do my best in recreating the medicine Shingen takes.

"Yes, yes." I almost laughed the minute I saw his familiar displeased expression.

The worry I had the day before has finally left my train of thought after I started making sure Shingen recovered.

It really scared me. Seeing him in that state.

The moment he returned, Shingen ended up with a burning fever...and the open injuries he received from the fight against Kenshin didn't help at all.

Thank goodness we covered the injuries first before Shingen could end up having an infection.

"Here, your medicine."

"Thank you, Akane." After taking the medicine in a gulp, Shingen continued his words. "The medicine you make for me everyday continues to let me face Kenshin in battle."

"I'm just happy to see that you're fine."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

No really, I am.

Shingen managed to keep his promise with me.

"But man, he was really strong. As expected of a man I need to surpass."

I wondered.

' _If Shingen and Kenshin weren't enemies, I'm sure they would've been friends._ '

The fact that they respect each other to a certain degree proves it.

"Ah." I realized I've stayed too long in Shingen's room. I should leave and let him rest. "Then Shingen-san, please get some more rest."

But before I could get up, Shingen stopped me.

"Ah, wait a second." I blinked, wondering why Shingen stopped me.

"Yes?"

"Theres..." He scratched the back of his head, as if flustered for some reason. "Something I need to tell you, Akane."

"And that is?"

He patted close to where he was sitting up from his futon. "Could you come over here?"

I tilted my head in confusion. Why does Shingen need me that close?

Complying to Shingen's request, I sat closer to him.

The minute I sat down, I was suddenly pulled into Shingen's arms. My eyes widened in surprise of his action.

"Shingen-san?"

"I've kept my promise. Yours and mine."

He remembered.

His arms wrapped around my body to give me a hug. A small smile formed on my lips as I returned Shingen's hug.

"I'm back."

I nodded. "Welcome back, Shingen-san."

_'It almost sounded as if we were a married couple, but really.'_

_'Thank you for keeping your promise, Shingen.'_

Keeping these words to myself, I soon find myself leaning my head against his.

Although only a few minutes had passed, the touching moment was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"A-Ahem! Shingen-sama, can we enter now?"

' _Masakage_?!' The instant we recognized that voice, the both of us released the hug to find everyone else opening the door to Shingen's room.

' _Is it just me...or does everyone except Nobuharu-san seem angry?'_

Rather.

It seems like they're directing that anger at Shingen for some reason.

' _Why_?'

"Shingen-sama it's been awhile since you've returned, but aren't you fooling around too much?" Masakage's cheeks looked red as he redirected his eyes away from my direction.

Eh?

"Even I want to...with her..."

' _Masakage, I can't hear what you're saying. If you wanted something from me this whole time then tell me._ '

"What? If you have something to say then tell us!" Even Shingen wanted to know what Masakage was about to say.

But before I could even ask him, Masanobu stepped in place of Masakage.

"Then I'll say it in his place." The next thing I knew, Masanobu narrowed his eyes at Shingen. "Even if it's Shingen-sama, whenever you're with her...I'm never in a good mood."

Was it just my imagination or does Masanobu seem a little more irritated than usual?

"Mm. I feel the same way."

Masatoyo too?! He doesn't seem like the type to get angry though.

"Why does everyone have such a scary expression?"

I just didn't get it.

The next thing I knew Nobuharu was already ruffling my hair as he chuckled. "Hahaha...really what a guilty woman you are."

"Guilty?" I puffed my cheeks at Nobuharu as I tried to stop him from ruining my hair. "What do you mean by that Nobuharu-san?"

"You'll figure it out later on."

Soon Shingen faked a cough, "A-Ahem! So...do you guys have something to say?"

"It's not to fool around is it?" Shingen eyed all four of them, but the one to answer Shingen was none other than Masakage.

"It's because Shingen-sama had to do something like that! We couldn't even find the right time to enter!"

Shingen choked the minute he heard Masakage's words, "Ngh."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Akane. It's just that these guys are having way too much fun."

They certainly are if they managed to get you speechless.

Excluding the silly reunion, the main reason as to why everyone arrived to see Shingen was due to something we found at the castle in Uesugi grounds.

Inside the box was a dirty old necklace.

"Is this really the sacred treasure?" I lifted the necklace up to get a closer look, but no matter how many times I turn it. The sacred treasure stayed the same.

"It's looks dirty." Shingen was right.

The state of the necklace was pretty sad.

' _Maybe I can clean it with the towel I have in my duffel bag_.' As I clutched the necklace in my right hand, suddenly the item shined out of nowhere.

"Eh?!" After one giant gleam, the sacred treasure soon turned clean.

But as soon as it turned clean, the necklace gleamed again. Only this time the light was getting stronger.

"W-What's going on?!" It started blinding my eyes. "Shingen-san?!"

"Akane!" I can still hear everyone's voices, but something.

' _Something is pulling me!'_

"Ah?!" No matter how much I try to stay grounded, I kept getting dragged by whatever was pulling me.

The next thing I knew, I could only see Shingen's shadow trying to reach out to me.

"Akane!"

"Shingen-san!"

I tried to grab his hand, but I couldn't.

I barely brushed my fingers against the palm of his hand.

"Shingen-san!" And soon I found myself floating in the middle of nowhere.

No sign of the Takeda Army who welcomed me into their castle.

Just complete empty space.

"Where am I?"

**_Higa Akane, right?_ **

"Whose there?!" Taking a defensive stance, I tried to find the source of the voice.

But there was no one within sight.

"Am I hearing things?" Oh boy. I hope I'm not going crazy now.

The last thing I need to hear from my dad was the need for a check up.

**_No, you're not._ **

I must be really tripping out right now.

"...Then, if I'm not going crazy, can you tell me who you are or...at least what you are?" Because this was getting creepy already.

**_I'm the one that you as well as many of the clans from this land known as Shinga has been searching for..._ **

**_I go by this name....Hime-miko._ **

"Hime-miko?!" The same one Imari and everyone in the Takeda Clan were referring to?! "Y-You're the same Hime-miko that everyone was looking for?!"

"Then where have you been all this time?! Imari has been suffering this whole time without you!"

' _Everyone in Shinga needs you!'_

_'Even...'_

I bit my bottom lip.

' _The Takeda Clan needs you in order to unify Shinga_.'

"Where have you been this whole time to make a nation worry about you?"

**_There are reasons I can't say, but there are a few things I can tell you now._ **

"And they are?"

 ** _One...I'm not the Hime-miko of the Shinga you come from_**.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

You just said that you're Hime-miko, but you're not the one that Shingen and the others are searching for?

**_You can consider me as the Hime-miko of another Shinga much like yours._ **

' _Another Shinga?_ '

**_Remember how Imari explained that the Shinga you know was a parallel world to your's?_ **

"I do." It was the only explanation that made sense at the time. I literally thought I was dropped off into a television drama series doing a reenactment of a Sengoku war zone.

**_This Shinga is not much different than the one you're familiar with._ **

The voice explained.

**_The Geggazoku continue to fight amongst each other for world unification despite my disappearance._ **

**_But..._ **

**_There's not enough strength that can finish off the incoming army of Yakuma arriving soon in the Shinga I hailed from._ **

"An army." An image of the Uesugi and Date army reappeared in my mind. They were the two enemy armies that tried to kidnap me for the power in my blood or interrogate me for my accidental attempt at taking the sacred treasure in Uesugi grounds.

' _But an army of Yakuma? That sounds like a nightmare to deal with.'_

It would take more than just the Takeda Army to defeat something like that.

' _But Yakuma don't have any leaders like Shingen or Kenshin...better yet they're mindless monsters who beat defenseless humans for their blood_.'

"Then if an army of Yakuma exists...does that mean theres a general manipulating them?"

**_Yes._ **

**_An unknown entity serving as the Yakuma general is currently leading them. Yakuma normally follow their instincts to hunt after humans and those with similar power to you._ **

"But ever since this supposed unknown entity became their general...the Yakuma have started following this general's orders?"

**_Yes...the young lady I brought over to Shinga who bears blood similar to my own needs help from the people much like you._ **

"People like me?"

**_Yes, they're very much like you in a way._ **

**_Four young women._ **

**_Going by the names of Yanagi Nozomi, Saitou Megumi, Fujita Aoi, and Suzumiya Meru._ **

**_Like you, they were also taken away from their respective worlds and placed into Shinga in order to help the Geggazoku find the other versions of me._ **

**_In turn they've also succeeded in finding a sacred treasure._ **

"Similar to this?" I raised my hand to reveal the necklace. Out of all of the items I managed to take with me, it was only this necklace. I sadly left my duffel bag and everything in my room at the castle.

**_Yes...the scared treasures are imbued with my power and will assist you as well as the others when needed._ **

' _But what can a necklace like this do?'_  It doesn't seem much. Plus it was super dirty and moldy the minute we opened the box.

As I fastened the necklace on, I continued asking the voice questions.

"Then about your Shinga...does another version of the Takeda Clan exist?"

I mean if another Hime-miko and Shinga exists...then the Takeda Clan...

"Nobuharu-san, Masatoyo-san, Masakage, Masanobu-san, and Shingen-san." I can feel my hand clench tightly onto the necklace dangling around my neck. "D-Do they even know who I am?"

I've stayed with Takeda Clan for a long time. I didn't think a situation like this would even happen.

**_I'm sorry, since this Shinga is another world...the Takeda Clan that you know..._ **

"Don't remember a single thing." I finished the voice's words.

And I thought that nightmare I received from the day I first met Shingen was painful.

Not being remembered by the ones who saved me several times was much worse.

"I see...then what am I supposed to do?" If the Takeda Clan of this Shinga doesn't remember me, then the only way to go back was by this world's Hime-miko's request.

"In order to return to Shingen and the others."

**_Find those that are like you, find the sacred treasure of this Shinga, hand the sacred treasure to the young lady I placed in this world, and defeat the leader of the Yakuma army as a group._ **

**_Whether you seek the Geggazoku's help or not is up to your group._ **

Soon another bright light started blinding my vision.

"And!" I had one more thing to ask. It's been bugging me since I asked about the Takeda Clan's memories. "What happens if the Geggazoku of your world drinks our blood?!"

If any of us gives blood to the Geggazoku of this Shinga, will they even awaken?

**_I'm sorry._ **

**_I don't have much time._ **

**_I wish you and the others luck._ **

And before I knew it.

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting.

Not just anywhere.

"Huh?"

' _I-Isn't this the same place I landed when Shingen-san found me_?!'

I'm stuck at the top of a tree again.

The same tree Shingen and the others spotted me in.

But the problem about this spot...was that it was in the dead center of two dangerous territories. 

Basically the no man's land of Uesugi and Takeda Territories.

I'm in deep shit if any soldiers appear right now.

' _What do I do_?' There's no one around to catch me this time and if I jump...my landing might lead me to breaking my leg.

And I can't afford to lose my leg before I return to the Shinga I know.

"I can climb down, but who knows when the Yakuma will appear." Ugh, I can't just stay here forever!

"Don't think you'll escape the Uesugi Territory alive!"

"Hah! Like I'll let you!"

Wait...I know that voice.

' _That's Masakage_!' Then this really was the same place Shingen and the others found me!

But why only Masakage? Shingen and the others should've went this way as well...unless.

 ** _This isn't the Shinga you know_**.

"Oh." Thats why the Hime-miko kept repeating it.

"GUARGH!" A loud thud sounded from behind me.

I paled.

' _I'm screwed aren't I_?' Theres probably a Yakuma right behind me.

Now let's see Akane.

You have two options.

Jump down and get through the two fighting armies bellow the tree.

Or.

Face the Yakuma that's about to kill you from behind.

' _I don't even know what this necklace can even do!_ ' How can I face the Yakuma head on without Shingen's or any of the Takeda Clan's help!

"Geez then the only option I have right now is!" I glanced frantically at the ground to find Masakage holding off a bunch of Uesugi soldiers alone.

' _Dear Hime-miko...please let me live through Masakage's wrath_!' I prayed before pulling my hoodie up to hide my tied ponytail.

"Okay...on the count of three." I take a deep breath and then I started counting down. "One...Two...Three!"

[Jumping](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-avjxyepag) off of the branch I was sitting on, I was ready to kick the first soldier I'd land on.

But I fucked up.

"Gah?!" I landed right on top of Masakage instead.

"W-What the hell?! Where the heck did you come from?!"

"Sorry!" Oh god I hope he didn't see my face!

Jumping right off of Masakage, the Uesugi soldiers around us started murmuring.

"Is that the Takeda's back up?"

"I don't know, but we can't let them live for as long as they stand here in Kenshin-sama's territory!"

They seem oddly ready to kill us with those swords.

But the only way to get out of here was past them.

Then the only way to move was...to fight!

I can feel my tennis shoes dig into the ground as I raised my fists close. ' _I can't fight with a sword like Masakage and the others, but I think my brother's martial arts skills will come in handy now_.' 

"Hey you! You can't just fight against these guys without a sword! You're asking for a death wish!"

_'I know that Masakage!'_

As the said Takeda commander focused on his share of soldiers.

Slashing them away like they were nothing.

I was up against five soldiers aiming a sword right at me.

' _But what other choice do I have right now?!'_

"I've got you!" The first Uesugi soldier was ready to stab his sword at my stomach, but I managed to duck.

"Ah?!" Avoiding the soldier's sword, I managed to swing my right leg at his legs.

Knocking the soldier down.

' _One down_.' Hopping on one foot, I heaved a sigh of relief that I managed to knock out the first soldier.

The next soldier started making his way, and I used the timing to aim a kick right across the soldier's head sending him straight fo a tree.

Unknown to me, the necklace started gleaming underneath my hoodie as I continued taking out the soldiers with martial arts.

The next thing I knew, I backed up right against Masakage's back.

"...How long are you planning to fight bare handed?" Masakage asked, still aiming his two swords at the soldiers in front of him.

"As long as I need!" I answered back as the next soldier started charging at me.

Raising my leg, I aimed the kick directly at the soldier's right side.

"Gugh!" The soldier groaned, dropping the sword in his hands.

' _Now while he's distracted_!' Time for a right hook punch!

Balling my right hand into a fist, I threw a punch right across his cheek. Sending the soldier right into the one running behind him.

"Agh!"

Now theres only one soldier left!

Then I can start running out of here!

"This is the end!" Dropping to the ground, I readied myself as if I was at the starting line for a 100 meter race.

"Go!" Running straight for the soldier, I managed to use one of the tree trunks as hurdle to jump.

Using my right leg and gravity, I landed a drop kick into the last soldier.

And soon I find myself standing on top of a knocked out Uesugi soldier.

"Ah..." I think I went too far with that kick. Theres a huge purple bruise on this guy's face.

"Heh, you did pretty well out there for a scrawny guy." I turned around to find Masakage sheathing his two swords.

' _Scrawny guy?'_  Wait Masakage can't tell I'm a girl?!

Then again I'm wearing a hoodie and sweatpants.

"But I'm amazed." Crossing his arms, Masakage eyed me in interest. "For a guy in pink, you sure can fight."

....Hold back Akane.

He doesn't even know you're a girl.

Now isn't the time to throw a punch at him!

"What's your-" Before Masakage could even ask my name, a familiar voice sounded in the area.

"Hey! Masakage! Where are you?!"

My face paled immediately. I recognize that voice anywhere.

' _That voice!'_

It's Shingen!

Panic mode has clearly switched on.

I quickly scanned the area for an opening.

"There!" An opening past that tree!

"Ah wait!" Running at full speed, I dodged Masakage's hand grab.

But in the process of dodging his grab.

"Ack?!" My hoodie dropped thanks to  almost getting stuck on a tree branch.

My hidden ponytail dropped.

Revealing my long hair tied in a red ribbon.

"A...A girl?!" Masakage yelled out loud. Pointing a finger at me as if I committed a crime.

I ran through the forest like my life depended on it. 

* * *

**Dear Imari and everyone in the Takeda Clan.**

**I suck at incognito.**

**Never take me on a mission or the battlefield at all.**

**I repeat.**

**I suck at incognito.**

**In any case...**

**I need to find shelter before it starts getting dark.**


	6. Aoi (1)

My [heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RG873pvtFog) started pounding as I made my way over to Kenshin's room.

' _He didn't react much on my return_.' But once Kagemochi told me that Kenshin wanted to see me in his room...I felt anxious.

Because I didn't know what to expect. It was like I returned to the time I started my first day at work.

Except I was being summoned by the boss for doing a stupid mistake.

' _What do I say_?' There was worry shown on my face. ' _What if he's mad at me?'_

But Kenshin hardly ever gets mad at anyone...does this mean I'm the first one to actually make him angry?! What should I do if it ends up being true?!

 _'I want to bash my head against the wall_.' Sadly I can't do that because these walls are too thin. I might end up breaking the whole wall down if I bust a hole into the wall.  _'And Kanetsugu-san will murder me if he sees a hole in the wall.'_

The last person I need to hear a complaint from.

But now here I was.

Standing in front of Kenshin's room.

Unfortunately...I was too nervous to open the door.

 _'I can't stand by his door fretting about uncertain things_!' Fed up with my passive nature, I took a deep breath.

And soon...I braced myself as I slowly entered Kenshin's room.

"Excuse me." I gulped the minute my gaze trailed over to Kenshin. He was sitting down, deep in thought until his violet eyes landed on me.

I flinched. Mentally regretting my choices, but...I remained strong. Keeping myself steady as I entered the room.

"Have a seat." I tried to bite back the nervousness within me.  His tone went stern the minute I sat down.

"Do you know why I called you?"

I gave a small hesitant nod, "Yes...I got caught by the enemy and ended up troubling you as well as everyone else."

Giving an apologetic sigh, I slightly bowed my head while keeping my clasped hands on top of my lap. "I'm sorry, Kenshin-san."

' _If I didn't end up in the Takeda's hands, Kenshin-san wouldn't look so angry right now.'_

However...his next words surprised me.

"I'm not talking about that matter."

' _Eh_?' If the reason why he called me wasn't about the kidnapping then...what was Kenshin referring to?

I lifted my head, sending a look of confusion at the general. Kenshin still had his gaze trained on me, but only this time...I had no clue as to where his anger was being directed.

Once he noticed my expression, Kenshin simplified it in one sentence.

"Its when you jumped off the hill."

' _Oh_.' I shifted uncomfortably in place . I could feel myself grow smaller under Kenshin's gaze.

Actually the more I think about it, Kenshin was quietly moving closer.

The distance between us started growing smaller and smaller.

If I hold my hand out, Kenshin was probably within half of my arm's length.

Close enough to hold his hand out and touch my face.

Luckily he wasn't. In fact, Kenshin was focused on reminding me this.

"You consider your own life too lightly, please understand how important your life is to me."

"Kenshin-san...I." I couldn't say the words out loud.

 _'I'm already aware of that._ ' My clasped hands tightened. ' _If I didn't treasure my life, then everything I've done for the Ueusgi Clan...my grandparents...and my future...would all be a waste._ '

_'I probably would've let the Yakuma kill me the moment I arrived here in Shinga. Kenshin wouldn't have saved me...I could've fallen to my end.'_

_'And then...I wouldn't be this much of a burden to-'_

Before I could even utter or think of a single word, strong arms suddenly wrapped around my body. "Huh?"

"A reply is unnecessary."

My eyes widened as I found myself secured in his grasp. I was pulled into a hug. My face warmed as Kenshin tightened the hug between us.

"Have you ever thought about how I felt when I saw you jump?"

I didn't know what to say, because this was the first time I ever heard Kenshin voicing his true thoughts out loud to me.

"No...probably by just listening, you only ran straight for the hill while thinking about my sake."

In fact this was the first time I ever heard Kenshin sound this worried about me. Of course there were times like this before, but...it always felt as if I was talking to him through a wall.

And now...I was actually hearing...no visibly seeing Kenshin breaking that wall. Just to express how much fear he dreaded the instant I jumped off the hill.

"The moment your figure disappeared from my eyes...the moment you jumped...I." Kenshin's voice trembled as he continued his words.

'... _Kenshin-san was this worried about me_.' I was only focused on how angry he would be and completely forgot Kenshin's true feelings.

Slowly I raised my hand to place it against Kenshin's face. In turn, his hand covered mine.

The grip was strong.

_'He was afraid.'_

Afraid of losing me.

Like how I was afraid of losing my only living relatives...to Kenshin...he treasured me as a existence he cannot bear to lose.

 _'I didn't know_.'

My voice went soft as I tried to apologize again, except it was harder to voice what I wanted to say. "I'm sorry...I didn't consider it this way...Kenshin-san...I...I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

' _I hurt him this much_.'

I only thought about his sake at the time that I didn't even consider how painful my actions were to Kenshin.

"As long as you understand." A small smile formed on his lips as he removed his hand from mine to wipe the stray tears. "But promise me this, don't do something this reckless again."

"I understand." Upon hearing my answer, Kenshin released his hug to ask me a question.

"Also...did anything strange happened while you were at the Takeda Clan's castle?"

' _Besides bugging me on my relationship with you...no.'_

I shake my head. "No, nothing."

"I don't believe that."

Urgh...Kenshin has little faith in what I say now.

He was already narrowing his eyes at me as if I committed a crime.

"You're not lying right now are you?"

I flinched.

' _He's too sharp_!' It might be bad if I lie on the spot right now. It's better to be honest with Kenshin from now on.

I lowered my gaze to the ground, embarrassed of what I was going to say.

As I told Kenshin the truth of what happened while I was at the enemy's castle, my voice slowly went from a soft murmur to a quiet whisper.

"Shingen...tried to drink my blood."

The moment he heard me murmur that, Kenshin looked ready to murder someone.

Specifically Shingen.

"Shingen..." The God of War literally had a look of rage on his face. "Doing something that outrageous."

"Ah, but he didn't actually drink my blood!" I tried to point out and explain what really happened instead.

Although I'm glad Shingen didn't drink my blood, but if that soldier didn't arrive...who knows what would have happened?

I paled at the thought. Kenshin was already angry enough as is. I don't want to see what happens when that anger reaches to maximum level.

"Even if he didn't drink your blood, such actions cannot be forgiven." As Kenshin said that, his gaze soon returned to my face.

' _E-Eh_?!' W-Why was he staring at my face?!

My face warmed again as Kenshin pulled me close for another hug. Only this time, the distance was enough to feel his warm breath tickling against my neck. It was hard trying to stay still and not react to Kenshin's sudden actions.

"I have a request."

My heart started pounding as I quietly asked. "W-What is it?"

"Can I drink your blood?"

"Is it for healing your injuries?" Did he get hurt during his battle against Shingen?

"No it's not for my injuries."

But if it's not for his injuries then why was he asking for my blood?

"So why?"

"That is...I've become aware that I feel frustrated. I don't know why I feel this angry...but in regards to drinking your blood...it's not for simply healing my injuries...I just." There was slight redness on Kenshin's cheeks as he finished his words. "Wanted to drink your blood."

"Can I?" Kenshin actually asked permission for my blood?

When it came to drinking my blood, I think Kenshin was the only one to politely ask for blood.

Unlike the others, I was the one who pushed them into drinking or we were placed in a situation where the power in my blood was necessary.

"...It's okay." He asked first. It probably won't take long then.

"I appreciate it." The next thing I knew, Kenshin suddenly lifted my chin up.

Surprising me out of nowhere.

' _Kenshin-san always drank from my neck so why was he-?'_

A soft yet gentle sensation pressed against my lips.

"Mmph?!" It only took me a matter of seconds to realize what was happening.

My lips were covered by Kenshin's.

My eyes went wide as my hand immediately gripped onto Kenshin's uniform. Trying to keep myself steady from the shock of what he just did.

' _K...Kenshin-san is kissing me_?!'

I winced as I felt something pricking against my lip. ' _Ouch_!'

He was drinking blood from my lips.

' _Kenshin-san_.' The warmth on my face didn't leave.

' _This was bad.'_

_'My heart...it won't stop pounding.'_

_'I can't stop myself now.'_

My grip on Kenshin's uniform tightened.

"Mnn." As the pain on my lips started to numb, there was something burning within me.

I didn't want this moment to stop.

But if I listened to the voice echoing that thought, I wouldn't be able to leave his arms.

The kiss...was a very gentle.

It didn't felt rushed...sudden yes.

But I didn't hate it.

The moment Kenshin changed into his awakened form, he relinquished the kiss.

But the sensation continued to linger my mind as I lowered my gaze to the ground.

Covering my mouth in shock as my face burned.

'... _We kissed_.' Yes like that wasn't obvious!

I hate to admit this, but I've never kissed anyone like that in my entire life.

I'm a shame to the society of adults when it comes to...to...adult relationships.

' _I think my face exploded._ ' Who calls  _dating_  an adult thing in the first place?!

' _But._ ' Even though we shared such a tender moment, my feelings...and Kenshin's...we can't do this again.

Otherwise...leaving Shinga would become even more difficult.

I can already tell how much this moment was going to weigh in my mind.

"I'm sorry for showing such an improper side to you." He started off with an apology.

I shake my head. "No, I'm also at fault."

I mean...I ended up kissing him back in the process. When I really shouldn't have.

I should consider placing a huge sign on my forehead stating that  _I'm guilty of kissing the God of War._

"Also...this." And soon Kenshin held out a familiar green jewel to me.

"The sacred treasure?!" But Shingen had it during the battle, so why was it in Kenshin's grasp?!

My gaze returned to Kenshin's face, trying to find the answer as if it was written on his face.

Instead he gave me an answer, "Shingen gave it to me."

"He gave it to you?" Just tossed it to you like a bean bag?

"Yes...but truthfully it would have been best to give it to the one who needs it the most." Placing the green jewel into my hands, I take a closer look at it.

' _Now that I think about it._ ' I blinked, trying to recall the last time I saw a shape similar to the jewel. ' _Didn't Miyako-san have something like this?'_

On my father's side of the family I had an aunt, named Fujita Miyako, that wore a beaded necklace she received from the temple I was working part-time at. ' _She called it a Magatama_.'

Magatamas are jewels made out of jade. The comma-like shape they take after can either be considered an animal's fang, a human's soul, or even the shape of the moon.

'.. _.Is it possible that the Geggazoku's name was derived from this jewel?_ '

They are referred as the Moon Fang Tribe.

The Uesugi Clan was the original werewolf tribe closest to the Hime-miko. Its possible that the first leader of the Uesugi was entrusted with the Magatama as a reminder to everyone within the Geggazoku of who they were.

' _If only I knew more about about shrine maidens_.' I could have gotten more information about the Hime-miko. ' _Only Miyako-san would have a clue on the Magatama.'_

The only thing I know about Magatamas was that they were only worn for ceremonial purposes.

' _Unless_!' If they were only used for ceremonies...then this Magatama served as the Hime-miko's medium for channeling the power in her blood!

"Kenshin-san, I think this jewel-!"

I didn't even have much time to tell him the jewel's purpose.

Because the next thing I knew...a bright light shined from the Magatama.

Blinding my vision.

' _My eyes_...'

I need to tell him!

' _Where_?' I tried to reach out for his hand.

But my hand only grasped air.

"No!" And soon I felt my body getting lifted into the air. "Kenshin-san!"

I have to tell him!

"Aoi!" He's still there! I can hear him!

' _Let me say it!_ '

"The jewel...the Magatama is-!" I wasn't even sure if I said it.

But the last thing my left hand touched was Kenshin's hand.

"Ahh!" I screamed as the light enveloped me.

The last thing I saw before the light captured me...Kenshin wore the same expression he had the minute I made the decision to jump the hill.

It was as if.

He was watching the last moments of my life.

Before I vanished within his sight.

"Yet again...you disappeared from my grasp." The white ribbon that decorated my left sleeve was in his hand. Gripping the ribbon tightly, Kenshin held it close to his heart. "Aoi."

I've done it again.

I hurt him.

Only this time.

I was forced to disappear in front of Kenshin.

* * *

Upon opening my eyes, I found myself standing in the middle of nowhere.

"...The castle."

It was gone.

I was no longer in Kenshin's room.

"And Kenshin-san."

Was nowhere in sight.

"I...I just." I only wanted to help him.

But all I've done.

Everything I've done so far.

"Why do I keep hurting him?!"

I can feel all of the weight.

The burden.

The pain.

The secrets.

Everything.

Dropped.

Right in front of me.

It was as if someone slammed a giant truck at me.

My legs trembled, unable to withstand everything I went through.

I screamed, "Why?! Why does this keep happening?!"

I lost my parents...my job...my home...my pride.

"And now!"

I lost him too.

"I didn't tell him a single thing."

Nothing.

The Magatama.

The Hime-miko.

The Geggazoku.

Everything went down the drain.

' _He told me to treasure my life._ ' The promise I made to him before I disappeared again.

What can I do now?

I can't even keep it.

The promise...was practically invalid.

"How can I treasure my life now?" Kenshin was no longer there to support me. Kageie, Kagemochi, Kanetsugu, Kagekatsu, and even Imari.

"...Why?"

I didn't want this.

It hurts.

Theres so much pain.

"How can I help someone when I can't do anything right?"

**_By this._ **

"Huh?" My eyes widened as ghost-like hands covered my own.

**_I didn't think this would happen._ **

**_I'm truly sorry for doing this to you...bearer of the Magatama._ **

The next thing I knew, the ghost-like hands pulled me into what seemed to be a hug.

' _Can I even consider this a hug_?' I can barely see who was hugging me.

But why?

' _The tears won't stop_.'

There was something warm about the hug.

As if the ghost or whoever it was wanted forgiveness for what they've done.

"W...Who?" But adrenaline kicked in first.

**_You and many others before you have called me...Hime-miko._ **

I stiffened upon hearing that name.

"You...you did this." Why would you do this?! "Why?!"

I wanted to shove the person hugging me.

Why would they dare ask for forgiveness when they've done something so cruel?!

I never asked to disappear right in front of Kenshin!

He already lost so many...so many people he trusted!

And now you want me to forgive you?!

"Kenshin-san...Imari-san...and all of the members of the Uesugi Army are working hard in trying to find you!" I shouted back. "What in the world were you doing to make a whole nation panic for you?!"

**_There are reasons I can't say._ **

"Then why are you going to such lengths in kidnapping me?" This was already...what...the third time I've been kidnapped?!

 ** _One...I'm not the Hime-miko of the Shinga you come from_**.

"What do you mean?" My mind was already in shambles and you're hammering information that doesn't make sense at all! "Clarify."

**_You can consider me the Hime-miko of another Shinga much like yours._ **

' _Another Shinga?_ ' I faintly recall Imari's words from the day he found me. "The parallel worlds."

**_Yes._ **

**_This Shinga is not much different than the one you're familiar with._ **

The voice explained simply.

**_The Geggazoku continue to fight amongst each other for world unification despite my disappearance._ **

**_But..._ **

**_There's not enough strength that can finish off the incoming army of Yakuma arriving soon in the Shinga I hailed from._ **

"An army."

The next thing I knew. An projector-like image appeared before me.

Revealing the bloody carnage of war.

The ones left standing victorious was none other than...

"Y...Yakuma." Unlike the times they've cornered me, these Yakuma were more human-like. A weapon...a crazed-deranged smile plastered on their face...and armor to boot. Compared to the monstrous beings that tried to kill me and many humans for blood.

It was as if they took the form of human soldier.

**_Yes._ **

**_An unknown entity serving as the Yakuma general is currently leading them. Yakuma normally follow their instincts to hunt after humans and those with similar power to you._ **

Unknown entity.

The Yakuma General.

The image panned closer, revealing a shadowed figure standing tall and proud. In his grasp was a sword and a tea kettle cover.

I almost shrieked.

"K...Kenshin-san's sword...Imari-san's armor." The Uesugi symbol and the blue bird I drew on Imari's armor.

I can feel my body shake as I watched the general. Showing the Yakuma who he killed, igniting the start of a new war.

' _They were killed?_!' I can feel a faint grip.

Was it?

I don't even know.

But it felt like the Hime-mikoe was trying to reassure me.

Reminding me that the image I was seeing right now was only a part of something that has yet to happen.

**_This was the day the Yakuma General's declared war against the rest of the Geggazoku Tribes._ **

**_The God of War...Uesugi Kenshin's death was used as a catalyst in instigating everyone that targeted the oldest werewolf tribe._ **

**_The entity...the Yakuma General._ **

**_No one knows his name or what's his true goal in Shinga._ **

**_But all I know...was that he targeted someone I sent over to Shinga._ **

"Someone...like me?" In the same situation as I am?

**_Yes...the young lady I brought over to Shinga who bears blood similar to my own needs help from the people much like you._ **

"I...I've considered it once, because of the parallel worlds." But for parallel beings to exist, "Then who are these people?"

**_Four young women._ **

**_Going by the names of Yanagi Nozomi, Saitou Megumi, Higa Akane, and Suzumiya Meru._ **

**_Like you, they were also taken away from their respective worlds and placed into Shinga in order to help the Geggazoku find the other versions of me._ **

**_In turn they've also succeeded in finding a sacred treasure._ **

"Sacred treasure!" I immediately knew what she was talking about. The one item currently gripped in my right hand. "The Magatama!"

**_Yes...the scared treasures, like your Magatama are imbued with my power and will assist you as well as the others when needed._ **

**_But there was one thing that differentiates your sacred treasure from the others._ **

"One thing." The Magatama actually had a condition to it.

**_As the first sacred treasure, it holds unbelievable spiritual energy._ **

**_Unfortunately this energy can't be maintained by one person._ **

**_I forcefully split the Magatama's power in half._ **

"Half?"

**_Ceremonies and War._ **

**_The ceremonies the Magatama was used were forms of healing injuries or recovery from illness. As if receiving a blessing from the moon._ **

**_However...such blessings were only given to humans._ **

**_Meanwhile as it takes on the shape of an animal fang, the energy can be used as a diversion. To stop people from fighting for brief amount of time. Like a..._ **

"A bomb." The Magatama was none other than a healing item or a ticking time bomb.

This tiny little jewel.

Was actually more important than I thought.

How in the world am I still alive?

**_Correct._ **

**_Never and I mean never let go of this Magatama._ **

**_This item allowed me to take this form and show you what I've seen in this war._ **

**_If this item or any of the sacred treasures ends up falling into the wrong hands...the world and many others will end as we know it._ **

I can feel my hand tighten around the Magatama.

"Then...can I ask you something."

**_Go ahead._ **

"If you come from a parallel version of Shinga."

Then that means everyone in the Uesugi Clan was.

"Are they the same?"

**_I'm sorry, since this Shinga is another world...the Uesugi Clan that you know..._ **

My mouth formed a thin line.

"Don't even know who I am."

If that was the case...the Uesugi Clan will be fine. Kenshin and the others won't be burdened by my presence. Imari will safe elsewhere. Neither of them will die by the hands of that blood thirsty Yakuma General.

I...I can keep my promise.

The promise I made to Kenshin.

' _Treasure my life.'_

I have a goal.

In order to return to Kenshin and the others...I have to keep this...this life they've save so many times.

And protect it on my own.

Taking a deep breath, I finally made up my mind.

"What can I do to help these four women you've mentioned before?"

**_Find those that are like you, find the sacred treasure of this Shinga, hand the sacred treasure to the young lady I placed in this world, and defeat the leader of the Yakuma army as a group._ **

**_Whether you seek the Geggazoku's help or not is up to your group._ **

Soon another bright light started blinding my vision.

"One last question!"

I need to know.

It was regarding the Geggazoku's help in general.

"What happens if the Geggazoku of your world drinks our blood?!"

If any of us gives blood to the Geggazoku of this Shinga, will they even awaken?

**_I'm sorry._ **

**_I don't have much time._ **

**_I wish you and the others luck._ **

The next thing I knew.

I awakened to find myself standing middle of a forest again.

"This is...Uesugi Territory." The minute I shifted, I felt something hit my arm and my leg. "....Wait a minute."

' _Since when did?_!' The naginata staff that Kageie gave me?! ' _I...I remember leaving it outside Kenshin's room.'_

But to think this also got pulled into whatever that void was...well at least I have something to protect myself.

' _But I've never engaged in battle_.' The blade was probably in Uesugi Castle...in my room. ' _I could probably make someone trip instead.'_

Holding the wooden implement in my grasp, I started traversing the forest.

Hoping to find a way out.

' _Kenshin-san and the others often dragged me out of here by horse.'_

So I hardly had much time to explore the territory.

"...Too big." I complained to myself as I carefully walked over the tree roots. "This territory was too big."

When will I find a way out?

***snap***

"....Oh no." I glanced down.

My right foot stomped right onto a tree branch.

And soon.

"GUARGH!"

I had the nerve to awaken three monstrous beasts.

' _I'm dead_!' Forget treasuring my life! I just messed up big time!

I broke into a sprint.

Running through the forest, while keeping the Magatama and the staff close.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" I screamed while running. Not even caring about the direction anymore until I saw something.

' _Wait...is that the sun?_!' If the sun's beam was going this way, then was that a way out?!

' _Only one way to find out_!'

I continued running.

' _Please be an exit!'_

I internally prayed.

' _Please_!'

Despite all the prayers and hope I put into that wish...I was totally wrong.

"A DEAD END?!" I yelled the minute I passed through the bushes.

' _Better yet...wasn't this the same place I landed in?!_ ' I remember like it was yesterday. This was the same spot Kenshin saved me from three Yakuma.

And here I was.

The same thing happening all over again.

Only this time.

Kenshin was no longer there to protect me.

**_Thump!_ **

**_Thump!_ **

**_Thump!_ **

**_Thump!_ **

I turned around and paled the instant I saw the Yakuma closing in on me. "GUARGH!"

I was already at my wits end.

I started backing up.

Three.

Two.

One.

And soon my foot slipped.

"AAHHHH!" I screamed as my body started falling.

As I watched the Yakuma preparing to take a swing despite my fault, I saw someone.

Running in the distance.

' _Kenshin-san_?' But I didn't have time to confirm it.

Because I was already falling to my doom.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I closed my eyes.

Clutching the wooden weapon and the Magatama close to my stomach.

' _Please...anyone...or someone!'_

 _'Save me!_ ' I internally begged.

_'No...I have to...I have to make sure...I have to make sure no one.'_

_'No one gets killed by him!'_

_'I won't let the Yakuma General have his way!'_

Without realizing it.

The Magatama gleamed. Resonating to what I shouted to myself.

_'I refuse to let Kenshin-san...Imari-san...the Uesugi Amry...and everyone in Shinga die!'_

_'In order to treasure my life!'_

_'I have to treasure other people's lives over my own!'_

Without further ado...

"Woah!" I ended up slamming into someone.

No...someone's arms.

'Who?' I carefully opened my eyes.

Finding a blurry image of someone.

Wearing a pink hoodie and a red bow?

"I didn't think girls fell from the sky."

My eyes widened.

' _A-A girl?_!' I internally exclaimed as I found myself staring face to face with a girl who looked no older than I was.

Ash-colored hair and lavender-colored eyes.

"And who are you?!" Also why are you holding me in a princess carry?!

My face heated. The only person who carried me like this was Kenshin.

And now this girl stole one of Kenshin's roles.

Being prince-like.

Bearing a smile like the sun.

The girl finally introduced herself.

"Higa Akane."

That name!

She's one of the four women the Hime-miko mentioned!

"Then...you're-!"

* * *

  ** _My life has been spared too many times._**

**_I don't even know if I'm lucky or I just simply know how to avoid an instant death._ **

**_However..._ **

**_With Akane at my side!_ **

**_I'll find a way._ **

**_No._ **

**_We'll find a way to get back to our worlds!_ **

**_And the first thing we need to do...._ **

**_Was find the others!_ **

**_Kenshin-san, don't worry._ **

**_I won't disappear this time._ **

**_This life you protected._ **

**_I'll treasure it until I see you._ **

**_And tell you._ **

**_"I'm back."_ **


	7. Extra 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because I'm taking too long with Meru's and the dream chapter for Takeda & Uesugi, I'm giving a glimpse of possible scenarios.

* * *

**_(Bath House Shenanigans)_ **

* * *

It was only a form of relaxation.  
****

All of them were nervous...anticipating their upcoming war.

Until one of them made a suggestion.

To go relax at the Uesugi bath house.

Now you'd think all of the armies and the women in turn would stay quiet and relax.

Well you're definitely wrong on that.

Twirling a strand of her hair, Meru sighed softly while staring at the sky.

Nozomi blinked, wondering why Meru was sighing constantly. She didn't seemed relaxed...more so Meru looked like she had something to say.

"Meru-san, is there something wrong?" But curiosity got the best of Nozomi.

She needed to know.

Meru was always nice, but constantly called each of them doll.

Except Yuzuki due to her strong passion for being Nobunaga's future vassal. Apparently Meru disliked hearing the fact that Yuzuki shared a close bond with the other version of Nobunaga.

Actually dislike was an understatement, she refused to let Yuzuki near her homemade doll version of Nobunaga.

But that story was for next time, after all Meru's gaze has already landed on Nozomi.

"I'm not sure if I should ask this...especially to an innocent doll like you." She mumbled.

"Hm...but why don't you just tell all of us then?" Nozomi tried to encourage Meru to say it even though she doesn't have a single clue on what Meru might say next.   
"We're relaxing so it's better to let out all of the nervousness swelling in our minds."

"Mm." After taking one look at Nozomi's kind smile, Meru debated a bit and finally made up her mind. "It's decided."

Getting a slight chill after hearing Meru say that, Megumi decided to step in. Slightly cautious of what Meru had to say.

"What's decided?"

Now all of them, relaxing in the women's side of the bath house was focusing their gaze at Meru.

"We've been here for a quite some time yes?"

"Well...of course." Akane agreed, slightly wary of what the albino was going to say next. "It's not like we had a choice."

"Then I would like to ask all of you...yes you as well Yuzuki." It surprised Yuzuki to hear Meru not call her you or something rude instead.

Probably because of the others that were chosen by their version of Hime-miko.

In any case, Meru's lips curved into a small smile. To those who don't know Meru would think it was a innocent and pure smile.

But to the women that have known her for a while.

The women can't help but feel a cold chill running down their spines despite being in a bath house.

"What do you find sexy about your ideal man?"

It was silent at first.

But the next thing that happened.

Five faces turned red the instant they realized what Meru had just said.

"HUH?!"

Meanwhile.

Some of the men on the other side of the bath house were taking spit takes of their sake.

Unable to hold down the alcohol after hearing what Meru had blatantly asked all of the women on the other other side.

"W-What exactly is that woman saying?!" Maskage practically sputtered, as his cheeks started turning bright red.

"Oh but wouldn't it be interesting to hear the other's opinion?" Hideyoshi grinned, wondering what Yuzuki would say in response.

Some of the men were either curious, too embarrassed to even listen to Meru's conversation, or they simply ignored the sudden question.

Going back over to the women's side.

Nozomi looked like she was going to faint after hearing Meru's question.

"E-Eh?!" The first thing that entered her mind was Yukimura. But the word Meru just said made her fluster at the thought of Yukimura.

However unlike the innocent high schooler, who was embarrassed to even think of Yukimura and the said word.

The other four were actually thinking about Meru's question.

Was it the sake?

Or the relaxed atmosphere of the bath house?

Who knows.

To Megumi, she thought back on a certain war lord back in the Shinga she resided in.

There was a certain time she encountered the said war lord drinking sake while they were alone together.

Unconsciously, Megumi muttered out loud to the women focused on what they were going to say to Meru.

"Masamune when he drinks sake at night..." But by the time she realized it. Megumi found herself being stared at by four surprised faces and one grinning Meru.

"D-Did you just say?" Nozomi could not believe what she just heard Megumi say.

Megumi of all people! Who was always full of constant anger and blunt attitude.

Was actually admitting that Date Masamune looked sexy while drinking sake at night.

Megumi's face exploded as redness covered her up to her ears.

"I SAID NOTHING! NOTHING! ALL OF YOU DID NOT HEAR A SINGLE WORD FROM ME!"

"But you answered Meru's question with-" Aoi's words were immediately interjected by the reddened woman, who swiftly denied the claim.

"NOTHING!" Megumi couldn't believe what she just said.

She honestly hoped Meru and the said war lord didn't hear a damn thing of what she just mentioned.

Sadly.

Both Meru and Masamune heard it loud and clear. After Akane courteously mentioned it again.

"So to Megumi." Akane started off, bringing everyone's attention to her. "She thinks a brooding man drinking sake is sexy."

You could already hear some of the men spit taking on the other side of the wall.

"N-No!" But it was too late, Meru had already placed her hand on Megumi's shoulder.

"I see." Meru nodded, taking in Megumi's response as an answer to her question. "We have similar tastes...I love seeing Nobunaga-sama whenever he drinks wine."

' _Similar tastes_?!' Megumi's face burned as she quickly denied. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Meanwhile back on the men's side.

A certain brooding man was having a hard time drinking his sake after hearing what was just said.

Shigezane grinned, knowing very well on what he was going to tease his cousin about.

"So..." He started off, "She thinks you look-"

Sadly Shigenzane didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence.

"Shut up." Masamune's face was still red though.

Going back to the women's side.

Megumi couldn't stand it anymore. "Mmph!"

She huffed, "Then what about the rest of you! I can't be the only one answering Suzumiya-san's question!"

The instant the question was directed to the rest of them.

Nozomi was practically in a pickle. "Well...um...er."

But surprisingly, the only one who answered honestly and straightforward was none other than Akane.

Who blatantly stated out loud with no regrets.

"Shingen-san when he trains in the morning." Akane took a sip of some cold water that was prepared to help cool them down from the bath house's heat. She calmly made a statement that made everyone stiff, while the man himself spatted out his drink. "His muscles are well toned."

Back on the men's side. Shingen was hacking up a storm while Masakage was frowning at what just hit him.

Alcohol.

"Shingen-sama why?"

Going back over to the women's side.

Nozomi finally had an answer to Meru's question, but her face was bright red and hidden by her hair as she answered.

"Y-Yukimura when he's watching the stars at night..." Nozomi blushed as she remembered the many times her heart would pound whenever she saw him back in the Shinga she resided in.

To Nozomi, Yukimura seemed mature whenever he was watching the night sky. She wasn't even sure if her response answered Meru's question.

But the first reaction she received from all of the women were...

"This isn't good."

"We made an adorable girl answer a terrible question."

"Doll, you tried your best."

"Suzumiya-san don't you have any shame in asking the question in front of her too?"

"Nozomi-chan, are you alright? Do you need some fruits?"

Nozomi could only send back a puzzled expression to the parallel world version of her cousin. Who was offering fruits while Megumi was scolding Meru for what she asked. Meanwhile Aoi and Akane looked like they were in complete regret of placing Nozomi in such a situation.

Meanwhile the said war lord was blushing to the brim upon hearing what Nozomi thought of him as well as his other self.

"T-That's a lie." If anything Yukimura knew his other self's true feelings and they were purely honest. Although he couldn't believe that Nozomi actually thought of him like that.

But he had to admit this.

"Nozomi looks pretty when she-"

Sadly his vassals interrupted him by saying how cute Nozomi looks.

"Sleeping." Kamanosuke remembered seeing the way Nozomi slept. He liked poking her cheek to get her to toss and turn whenever she napped beside him.

"Eating." Sasuke liked the way Nozomi looked whenever she ate the sweets he brought her. Whether it was desserts or fruits. Nozomi always seemed happy to eat the things he being back from town.

"Dressed in a kimono." Saizo can't deny it. Nozomi looked pretty in all of the kimonos he suggested. Even though she rejected most of them, he knows quite well that Nozomi wore the simplest one of them all.

"Reading." Nobuyuki had to admit. He was suspicious of Nozomi from the beginning. But after getting to know her, Nobuyuki seemed fond of seeing her visit him to ask for another book from him.

Yukimura could not believe his men, even his brother, of all people also had a preference on what they liked about Nozomi. But none of what they said matched with what he was going to say.

"...Smiling." Yukimura muttered softly to himself as an image of Nozomi smiling back and calling out to him entered his mind.

* * *

  ** _(Yukimura isn't good enough to be with Nozomi or Marry Into My Clan So You Can Be My Little Sister)_**

* * *

After the whole shenanigans and turmoil Meru sent them into, Megumi definitely had something to say to Nozomi.

"No offense, Nozomi. But I feel like you're better off with someone other than Yukimura."

"...Eh?" Nozomi couldn't believe what Megumi had just said. Be with someone other than Yukimura?!

Akane nodded in agreement to Megumi's claim. "I agree with her. I mean don't get me wrong, Yukimura does seem like the right guy for you...but."

She glanced over to Aoi, who continued off.

"We all think you're better off with someone else."

"At least with someone thats not Yukimura himself or from his own clan." Meru's words were pretty painful.

The said Sanada Clan could only flinch as they watched their leader sink slowly into the bath.

Unable to ignore what the rest of the women were saying to Nozomi.

Yuzuki then added on a suggestion as she clapped her hands together. "I think you're better off with Hanbee. You two would look cute together."

"What?" Nozomi sputtered, unable to believe what Yuzuki had just said.

Megumi frowned at Yuzuki's suggestion. "Okay this is where I have to draw the line. There's no way that pairing is going to work Yuzuki-san. Hanbee is too girly to be with Nozomi...that if they get married...Hanbee will be confused for being the bride."

And sadly, nobody could ignore the image of two brides.

"...She's right." Kanbee muttered, only to receive a huff from Hanbee. "Kanbee that's rude."

Megumi soon suggested another perfect candidate. "I think Nozomi is better off with Shigezane. Shigezane and Nozomi get along really well, and I can see him treasuring her more than just a friend."

Suddenly the image of Shigezane carrying her in a princess carry while running came into their minds.

"...I don't hate the girl, but putting me on the spot like that." Shigezane seemed a bit conflicted and little hurt by the time he heard Megumi say that.

"No no no! Now I have to draw the line there!" Now Akane shoved herself into the mix, "I think Masakage is a good pair for her! After all his type is cute girls like her! And cute girls like Nozomi will boost his morale in protecting her!"

"What is that idiot spouting about?!" Masakage reddened as he muttered in frustration. "That idiot doesn't even understand how I feel about her."

"In all honesty." Aoi's entry into the conversation surprised both the women and the men of the Uesugi Clan. They all thought she would stay neutral, but no she also made a suggestion. "I think Kagekatsu is a better choice. Nozomi will be in good hands in the Uesugi Clan, and Kagekatsu will treat her with love and care."

Suddenly Kagekatsu lowered his gaze to mutter to himself, "But I can also treat you the same way."

"All of you make my beloved doll sound like a plant." A few snorts were heard from the other side of the bath house wall as Meru turned to pat Nozomi on the head. "My dear doll, Nozomi...I believe you're better off with Ranmaru."

"...Meru-san, your suggestion is nice but I would prefer if you didn't mention me." Ranmaru frowned, completely disliking the fact that the person he got along the most was making such a suggestion.

After hearing everyone's suggestion Nozomi finally decided the best idea. "...How about I stick with the Sanada Clan?"

The instant Nozomi said that, all of the women said. "No."

Because in their mind they all said the same thing.

' _You wouldn't be my little sister if you don't marry into our clan.'_

Meanwhile on the other side of the bathhouse.

"What am I missing that doesnt make me qualified in being with Nozomi?" He really didn't like the idea of Nozomi being with someone else.

Yukimura wondered if he was lacking something. When in truth, all of the men knew what was his greatest flaw.

' _You're too nice.'_

* * *

  ** _(Children?! A Post Story to this AU)_ **

* * *

Yuzuki makes a wish.

She silently wishes that she'd meet the other women that ended up in Shinga like her.

However the Hime-miko made a mistake while granting Yuzuki's wish.

Instead of the women Yuzuki knew.

"H-Huh?!" She received a surprise the minute she awakened in her room.

Seven sleeping children. Five bearing wolf ears and a tail. While the other two had small sharp fangs peaking from their mouth.

' _Children_?!'

Yes, the Hime-miko accidentally sent back children.

But guess what.

These children aren't just any children.

They were...

"Auntie Yuzu?" Ruri sleepily awakened from her slumber, thinking she was back home as she shook the blonde boy beside her. "Kichirou-nii, your mommy is here."

' _MOMMY_?!' Her eyes widened in shock as she watched a young boy, bearing a striking resemblance to Hideyoshi got up. Rubbing his eyes as he yawned out loud.

"Ahhh...why'd you have to wake me up Ruri?" By the time he was aware of his surroundings, Kichirou's eyes widened by the time his gaze landed on his mom. "Mom?"

He seemed confused as he muttered to himself. "Mom looks different."

The next child to wake up was a young girl, bearing shoulder length raven colored hair. There was a red cloth shown on her wrist as she slowly got up. Blinking her violet colored eyes, she seemed surprised of her surroundings making her floppy wolf ears twitch. "Where's Masayuki?"

She went by the name of Iroha.

Following after her, were fraternal twins. Although their facial features seemed similar, they were fraternal.

A boy and a girl.

Shin and Akari.

"Shinnn." One of the twins shook her brother awake, making him aware of where they were. "This doesn't look like the training grounds."

"This doesn't even resemble uncle Yukimura's castle." Shin admitted, trying to figure out why they were not at Takeda castle.

Meanwhile a young girl bearing light brown hair and glasses hugged a teddy bear close to her. Her white wolf ears lowered in fear. Realizing that she wasn't home.

"Kagekatsu-nii isn't here."

But the last one...

Hajime.

Was too focused on one thing.

"Where's my kopeito?" It seems like he was in the middle of getting sweets when he transferred over.

But the obvious question Yuzuki had to ask was their parents.

"Ehhh, but you should already know that Auntie! Unless you forgot mommy and daddy's name! Then I'll remind you!" The energetic small red headed girl bounced in glee as her shiba-inu like tail curled. "It's Nozomi and Yukimura!"

"Mom, how could you forget the name of your own son?" Kichirou looked betrayed.

"Date Masamune and Date Megumi." Iroha replied without hesitation, but gripped tightly onto the precious red cloth someone by the name of Masayuki gave to her as a form of protection.

Standing back to back, the twins grinned as they introduced themselves together. "We're Takeda Shingen and Akane's awesome fighting duo! The Akashi Tiger Twins!"

"Shin!"

"Akari!"

"Nice to meet you!" Quite an energetic duo indeed.

"Hana's parents are...Uesugi Kenshin...and Uesugi Aoi." Hana answered back, still clutching onto the teddy bear her mother gave to her.

But the last child refused to state his name.

"Konpeito. Otherwise I refuse to answer."

"...I have a feeling I know whose child the last one is." Taking out the bag of konpeito she got recently from Hideyoshi, Yuzuki handed a few to Hajime.

After eating kopeito, Hajime cleared his throat to declare his name. "I am the son of sixth demon emperor! Oda Nobunaga and Oda Meru! I am Oda Hajime!"

' _S...So...all of these children_.' Were the children of the women much like her and the war lords they chose to be with.

The one that mostly put Yuzuki into shock was Kichirou. Yuzuki didn't think her other self, Nozomi's cousin, ended up having a child with Hideyoshi!

Her face burned at the thought of being married to Hideyoshi.

But speaking of the devil.

"Hey, Yuzuki! I heard shouting and I just." He stopped at the entrance of Yuzuki's room. Confusion immediately contorted on his face. "Who are all these children?"

"Dad!" Kichirou seemed relieved to see his dad again.

"Uncle Hide!" Ruri seemed excited to see her happy go lucky uncle. Whereas Hajime instantly pointed at the war lord with disdain. "Monkey!"

"What?" Yuzuki then proceeded to explain everything that's happened so far to Hideyoshi.

And he couldn't believe it. He had a son! With Yuzuki!

While Hideyoshi seemed ready to leap for joy.

He seemed interested in seeing the other war lord's expressions on seeing their children.

"Let's give the others a surprise!" Oh boy. Gifting all of the other war lords their future child, Hideyoshi?

What a clever way of surprising them.

Now if only the children would hold still.

"GUARGH!" Because a Yakuma arrived before the other clans could come pick up their child.

"Let's go Kichirou-nii!" Running straight for the Yakuma, Ruri took out the ninja stars she received from her uncle Sasuke.

"Ruri, don't forget the formation Hanzo and Tadamune taught you!" Kichirou ran after the little wolf as he took out a small dagger.

"I'll be fine, Masayuki." Iroha muttered as she removed the red cloth to tuck it safely away. Revealing a small iron fan from her sleeves.

"Ready Akari?!"

"Ready when you are Shin!" The duo ran ready to fight bare handed against the Yakuma. Meanwhile the little girl known as Hana, took a deep breath.

"...I'll do my best, Kagekatsu-nii." Tock tock tock, away she went as the girl grabbed the closest thing resembling a pole.

"Hmph, those that stand in the way of the Oda Clan shall bow down to the future emperor!" Unsheathing a sword, Hajime also ran for battle.

Who would've thought.

These children weren't ordinary children.

They all had Geggazoku blood but at the same time the blood of the Hime-miko was coursing through their veins.

So it was quite a surprise.

Especially when the rest of the clans arrived to see their children fighting against a Yakuma that could fling them with a swing of the arm.

**_To be continued..._ **


	8. Dream (Takeda and Uesugi)

"So...did you tell Kenshin?" [A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv46MY7JUio&feature=youtu.be) young woman bearing hair resembling the color of ash stared off from the hill. There was a notable red ribbon that held her hair up in a high pony tail. "I don't know if Shingen-san understood what I meant...but. I think he'll understand at some point."

"I'm sure Shingen-san will understand. After all Kenshin-san did so too." A young woman parted a few strands of her black hair that reached her shoulders. You could see a white ribbon tied on her sleeves. "But to think we're the ones doing the fighting...I don't know if that was fate's blessing or a curse dictated the moment we touched these belongings."

The one bearing the red ribbon could only shrug in return. "Who knows. We...no scratch that, all of us never asked to be chosen or get taken away by our loved ones."

"But if fate was what brought us to Shingen-san and Kenshin, then I can't exactly call it a curse. Fate, possibly." A smile formed on the face of the young woman bearing the red ribbon as she clutched tightly onto a metal chain on her neck.

"You're right....I'm grateful for meeting everyone in the Uesugi Clan." The one bearing a white ribbon on her sleeve held a look of embarrassment as she casted her gaze to the ground. "Especially Kenshin-san."

"...I see." Standing up with her back straight and cracking her knuckles, the one bearing the red ribbon let out a soft sigh. "Ready?"

In turn the one bearing a white ribbon, lifted her staff. Mounted on the tip of the staff was a jade Magatama. But instead of a smooth comma-like appearance, it held a sharp edge to it.

"More than ever."

Taking hold of each other's hand, the two women started running for the edge of the hill.

Upon hitting the edge.

The duo finally jumped.

Leaving no trace behind.

Sadly, they weren't aware that they were being followed.

Indeed.

There were two beings that made it at the last seconds.

A frown was shown on their faces.

"Kenshin, did you hear that?" It was a man bearing bright red hair, muttered back to the one following behind him.

The one called Kenshin, had long light blue colored hair. "Yes."

"Even after everything we did to keep them from fighting their battles alone. They still refused to listen." The red head sighed while shaking his head. "We better find a way inside, Kenshin."

"What are your plans Shingen?"

"Find them and remind those two stubborn women that they're not alone."

And for once.

"I see." Kenshin, in turn, nodded while asking the red-head. "Then Shingen, shall we?"

"Yeah!"

Following after the missing duo, the two warlords searched for an entrance to wherever the two women went.

However along the way, they didn't see the smirking shadow from a distance.

Knowing everything was going according to plan.

"As expected."

* * *

  ** _Takeda Shingen_**

* * *

The moment my eyes opened. I realized I wasn't running through the forest with Kenshin anymore.

But back in Takeda Castle.

In my room.

I placed a hand against my forehead, trying to recall the face of the person I saw in my dream.

"That woman."

It was the same person I briefly saw running at high speed past Masakage.

The red ribbon in her hair made it obvious. I didn't get a good look of her face, but I can never forget the red ribbon.

My eyes narrowed as I recall my rival's face in the dream.

"And Kenshin." To think there would be a day I'd end up working with Kenshin.

The dream seemed to be something that would never happen between us.

The dream was unbelievable.

' _However...that woman.'_

Recalling the words she stated in the dream, it sounded as if she knew a lot more than meets the eye.

' _I've only met her once.'_  For a brief moment, but the expression she made showed how determined she was. As if there was a flame of determination burning in her eyes.

' _But what did she mean by chosen? Or taken away_?'

There were many questions going through my mind, but I decided to put them on hold.

"It's time for training."

Otherwise I won't be able to keep up with Kenshin the next time we meet.

Even if we became allies, I still need to defeat Kenshin in a proper fight between the both of us.

' _Although_.' That woman seemed pretty interesting for someone I've never met.

The memory of a woman running past me with a red ribbon resurfaced in my mind.

 _'I wonder_.'

_'If we'll meet again at some point.'_

* * *

**_Uesugi_ ** **_Kenshin_ **

* * *

"...That woman." I could only grip my right hand in frustration after experiencing that vivid dream.

There were two women both wearing ribbons. The only one I recognized was the one bearing white ribbons on her sleeves.

According to the dream, it seemed like she lived another day.

But...I clearly remembered what happened the other day.

When I was out, searching for the Yakuma that had escaped into the forest.

I ended up finding the woman bearing white ribbons on her sleeves. Except she was getting cornered by the monsters I chased after.

I was planning to save her.

But before I could even make it.

The woman fell to her doom from the edge of the cliff.

I let an innocent life slip from my grasp.

And even after the Yakuma were taken out, I could only stare at the vast forest beneath the edge of the cliff in shame.

By the time I sent Kagemochi and Kageie to search the forest beneath the edge of the cliff. Searching through the area she supposedly fell.

However...

There was not a single trace of her existence.

No sign of a body, footprints, or even a piece of her white ribbons were left behind.

The woman vanished as if she was a figment of my imagination.

But I still can't accept it.

Because I clearly saw her expression.

Shock and fear.

And for a brief moment.

I thought I heard her call out my name.

**_"Kenshin-san?!"_ **

Just like she did in the dream.

"Kenshin-sama."

"Yes, Kagemochi."

"There's been sightings of two unfamiliar women dressed in strange clothes while venturing into one of the villages for ingredients." Kagemochi reported, "One of the soldiers followed them until the edge of the Takeda and Uesugi borders."

The borders of Takeda and Uesugi?

Hardly anyone goes there unless it's to guard the borders against any enemy soldiers.

Like Takeda soldiers.

However...the border of all places.

It's practically considered no man's land.

A place where hardly anyone wants to be in due to getting involved in a crossfire.

' _But if that woman was truly there...why would she choose to live there than within the Uesugi Territory_?'

"Kagemochi."

"Yes?"

"Tonight, we're patrolling the borders."

"As you wish my lord."

* * *

**_The Borders of Takeda and Uesugi Territories_ **

* * *

"Annnnnd haaaah!" Akane shouted out loud as she pulled a makeshift fishing rod.

"A-Are you sure you don't need Inazuma-san's help Akane?!" Aoi held a worried look, wondering if the woman bearing a red ribbon in her hair needed help.

"No! I'm fine!" Akane shook her head, there was a fire of determination in her eyes as she tugged the pole tightly. "I can't let him look down on us Aoi! We need to show him that women aren't we-"

Before Akane could even dare say her next words, a sudden urge to sneeze made her falter. "A-A...!"

"A-ACHOO!" Despite the loud sneeze, Akane managed to pull the pole to the point of nabbing a huge fish from the river.

Her eyes widened in amazement. "Sweet! I caught a huge fish! Take that Inazuma!"

"Haha." Aoi could only laugh at Akane's reaction, but then she also suddenly got an urge to sneeze.

"A...A...Achew!" Her sneeze started with just one.

But then.

"Achew! Achew! Achew!" It arrived with a storm.

"M-Maybe we need to head back to Inazuma's place for now." Aoi suggested, feeling a chill riding up her spine.

She began to wonder if someone was talking behind her back now.

"True....But let's show off to that chauvinistic jerk known as Inazuma that I'm capable of fishing!"

"Hehe, of course."

Little did Aoi know.

That she was right.


	9. Meru (1)

[I stared at the weapon in my hands.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llgaQMzsCZE)

Sitting in my hands was none other than a decorated dagger.

I should be happy.

Especially with all of the gifts Nobunaga sent to my room.

Calligraphy sets, incense, perfumes, even supplies for making dolls were sitting within the boxes.

All of them seemed very expensive.

Yet in reality.

I'm not happy.

' _This whole time...Nobunaga-sama entrusted the sacred treasure to me._ ' And yet I never used it until Nagahide ended up in critical condition.

"...If only." If only I was aware. I could have done something.

I could have prevented Nagahide's injuries.

Rather than standing there and letting him take most of the attacks.

' _I let one of Nobunaga-sama's precious vassals get hurt_.' When I realized how grave my actions were, I wondered if I was really suited in becoming Nobunaga's vassal.

"Meru-san." The little raccoon slowly walked up to me, wearing a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Sending my gaze to the raccoon, I patted my hand against Imari's head.

"No." I bluntly admitted, "I just feel like I haven't made much effort."

Imari shook his head, "That's not true!"

"You've been working hard. Every single time I come back to see you...you always trained and studied so much to help the Oda Army." Imari lowered his head, a sad expression shown on his face. "To the point of fainting out of exhaustion."

Glancing back up with hope in his eyes, Imari tried to cheer me up.  
"Please don't look down on yourself Meru-san."

' _Even if you say that_.' But then again, I can't let this little one feel down on my sake.

"Imari...come here." Putting the dagger down, I pulled the raccoon close. Giving Imari a small hug as I faintly recall what had occurred not long ago.

* * *

  ** _Flash Back_**

* * *

"–And, did you find the  _mirror_  you were looking for?"

There was a lump in my throat.

I had a hard time focusing my gaze on Nobunaga the day we returned from the search for the sacred treasure. Everyone was gathered to listen to what Nagahide and I had to report.

' _But...why does Nobunaga-sama seem to be in a good mood_?' It seemed odd to me, especially when we failed to find anything in the cave.

I hesitated at first, but complied in answering Nobunaga's question.

"There was no mirror in that cave." Sadly the supposed mirror guarded by the dragon was not one of the sacred treasures. Rather it was a beautiful spring that was overlooked by a large mirror resembling the shape of a mirror.

I lowered my head in disappointment.

Ready to apologize.

When all of a sudden-

"Wow, it's exactly as Nobunaga-sama said."

My eyes widened the minute Katsuie mentioned those words.

Lifting my head, I glanced over to one of the said commanders of the Oda Army. Wearing a look of confusion. Unable to understand what Katsuie meant.

"What do you mean?"

The first one to answer back was Ranmaru, who apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry."

Mitsuhide, in turn, explained in everyone's place. "We knew there was no sacred treasure in the cave."

"We? By we do you mean..." My gaze glanced around the whole room. Finding either expressions of guilt or ones I could not read so easily.

Katsuie scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...sorry."

Nagahide then brought up to add on to the truth, "I also knew by hearing it from Nobunaga-sama. About the spring and the nest of Yakuma too."

I almost wanted to drop to the floor.

My legs wanted to give in, but I can't.

I can't do such actions in front of Nobunaga and his vassals.

But...for everyone, as well as Nobunaga, hiding the truth from me.

It felt like my pride as a vassal of Nobunaga was hit.

"When did you learn of this, Nagahide-san?"

"After I reported my pursuit of Maeda Toshiie to Nobunaga-sama."

My hands tightened into fists.

Because I remembered being the only one excused right after hearing Nagahide's report.

My eyes trailed back over to Nobunaga. I bit my bottom lip wondering if I should dare ask him.

But...I needed answers.

So I pursued in questioning Nobunaga.

"Why did you let Nagahide-san and I go there in the first place if you knew it was dangerous?"

Nobunaga bluntly explained without any qualms. "To obtain a sacred treasure in the real sense...No, perhaps saying in order to awaken it would be more precise."

"Awaken?"

Awaken what?

"The dagger you were awarded by Nobunaga-sama." Nagahide pointed it out to me. "That was the sacred treasure."

"The dagger? You mean..." Taking the whole blade, still sheathed in it's small scabbard, to show. "This was the sacred treasure."

Nobunaga didn't nod, but added on. "I've said it many times. There is no need to go and search."

"The case this time was to drive you to a wall and aim to awaken the sacred treasure you were granted."

"As someone who bears blood that is similar to Hime-miko. I thought you would be able to handle the sacred treasure passed down through the Oda Clan."

"Then...all of that training Mitsuhide-san and the other have given me."

Everything.

All of the pieces Nobunaga had placed for me from the beginning lead me to this point.

"It was for the sake of awakening the sacred treasure you've given me."

Nobunaga smirked at my response. "As expected of you."

I suddenly felt warmth growing on my cheeks.

' _I got complimented by Nobunaga-sama_.' It made me feel happy, but at the same time.

The guilt on what had happened during the search and the fact that I wasn't aware of having the sacred treasure on me this whole time...was beginning to weigh heavily on my mind.

"If you were given that dagger without care, it would be a problem if you committed suicide. I had to observe a human like you first."

"You didn't admit defeat to Mitsuhide, Katsuie, and the others' training. Furthermore, you showed a strong spirit when you fought against the thieves. That is why I gave the sacred treasure to you, however."

"You neither tested it out nor did you draw it from its sheath."

Then there's only one answer.

"This journey, in general, was to get me to use the sacred treasure."

"Exactly...well, there was a possibility that the problem was not on you and that the dagger itself was sealed somehow. Although, there is nothing wrong with my judgment."

Soon Nobunaga beckoned me to come closer, I felt nervous to step closer at first but hearing him call my name for the first time...made me feel happy inside.

It helped me overcome the nervousness in me.

"Meru." I stepped forward, making sure I was within at least two arms distant from Nobunaga.

"Since you succeeded in awakening the sacred treasure. I thank you for your's and Nagahide's services."

"A reward has been prepared corresponding to your work. At this time, it is being carried to your room. Confirm that later."

Giving a small curtsy, I thanked Nobunaga for his kindness in rewarding me.

But even if Nobunaga rewards me, the guilt I experienced continued to weigh very much in my mind.

Once I lifted my gaze, I was surprised to see Nobunaga standing before me.

I didn't even notice him getting up and closing the distance between us.

The next thing I knew, Nobunaga placed his left hand against my right cheek.

I don't know if he could tell.

But my cheeks were burning the minute Nobunaga stroked my right cheek in a careful manner.

Nobunaga's sharp eyes stared directly at me as he asked.

"Who is your lord?"

There's only one.

"You, Nobunaga-sama."

"Correct. The one to devote your loyalty and blood to is I, Oda Nobunaga. Never forget that and be diligent."

"Yes."

* * *

  ** _End of Flash Back_**

* * *

' _But really_.' I still feel like I don't deserve any of these gifts.

' _I hope Nagahide-san is properly resting right now_.'

As I released my hug from Imari, I then remembered.

"Oh that's right, I need to tell you something Imari." Taking the dagger from it's small scabbard, I tell the raccoon the true identity of the weapon Nobunaga gifted me.

"This dagger is the sacred treasure."

Imari's eyes widened in surprise of what I've just said.

"Ehhhh?! The dagger is the sacred treasure?!"

"Yes." I then explained to Imari on how everything happened. From the start of the journey to the tail end when I reported the Nobunaga.

"Light cam out from the dagger?" Imari focused his golden eyes at the weapon in my hand. Returning his gaze to me, the raccoon asked with a pleading nature. "U-Um, could you try pulling the sacred treasure out?"

"I can...but I don't know if the same phenomenon will happen again." It was quite sudden when the dagger was covered in light.

Agreeing to take out the dagger from it's small scabbard, I pulled out the dagger.

However instead of that familiar radiance like before, the glow started getting brighter and brighter.

Practically blinding my vision.

"I...I can't see." Suddenly I felt something tug on my right arm, startling me from out of nowhere. "Agh?!"

It was like I was being dragged against my will as I felt someone lift me from the ground I was sitting on.

"Meru-san!" The instant Imari saw me floating up, he attempted to help.

However the sounds of incoming footsteps resounded nearby, making Imari to retreat into hiding.

"What's...shit?!" The minute Katsuie and the others arrived, their gaze was focused on the fact that I was being dragged up to the ceiling by a bright light.

"Meru-san?!" Ranmaru was completely confused. Wondering why I was floating and having a difficult time resisting.

"...I can't move!" I struggled, trying to get myself out of the hold. "Let...go of me!"

It felt like someone was trying to drag me to my doom.

Even though the light was getting stronger.

Strong enough to blind my vision.

"Meru!" For the second time, I heard Nobunaga call out my name. But there was urgency in his voice.

I tried to hold my hand out.

Sadly...

I only felt the tips of my hand graze over someone's hand.

It was too late.

I was pulled away. Without getting a chance to see who was trying to take me away.

From everyone.

Nagahide.

Katsuie.

Ranmaru.

Mitsuhide.

Imari.

And...

Nobunaga as well.

By the time I regained consciousness, all I was saw was nothingness.

"Where?" I managed to mumble out loud as I got up.

But once I realized what was sitting on my lap, my eyes widened.

"The sacred treasure...and my bag." Somehow the strange light managed to take the belongings closest to me at the same time.

But...

Who did this?

I can feel my hand form into a fist as I slowly got up.

_'Who dares separate me from Nobunaga-sama and the others?'_

**_...I was the one._ **

I stiffened in place.

Thinking the perpetrator was behind me.

I unsheathed the dagger, pointing the blade at the perpetrator.

Only to find no one standing there.

"Are you trying to toy with me?" Because the minute I find you, I can finally prove that I'll be of use to Nobunaga.

**_No...because only my voice can reach you._ **

"Then mysterious voice." I started off as I narrowed my eyes, "State your identity."

**_Hime-miko._ **

"Do you take me for a fool?"

**_I don't._ **

"Then how do you plan on proving to me that you're the one who disappeared and left Imari as well as an entire nation behind?"

**_...There is but one way._ **

And soon a snap sounded.

Then the dagger in my hands started glowing until it formed a beam.

The beam soon aimed at a spot.

And soon that spot formed into a projector-like image.

But what surprised me wasn't the light from the dagger.

It was what the image showed me.

"Yakuma." Swarms of Yakuma surrounding Oda Territory as it burned in flames.

It almost resembled the re-enactment of the fire at Honnoji.

Only this wasn't like the one recorded in our history textbooks.

This was Oda Territory.

"Why?" There's so many.

For Oda Territory to be surrounded and become overpowered by Yakuma could only mean...

"Ah."

Finally the image zoomed in on two people.

Fighting at the top of Oda Castle.

"Nobunaga-sama." He was engaged in a sword fight against a general shadowed by the fire.

I thought it was that ridiculous monkey warlord who tried to kidnap me a while back.

But it wasn't.

With swift movements, Nobunaga was cornered to the edge of the roof.

I can feel myself shout in horror as the tip of a sword was aimed at Nobunaga's neck.

"Nobunaga-sama!"

The only thing I saw the shadow's lips say was, "Goodbye Oda Nobunaga-sama."

My eyes widened in shock as I watched the shadow reveal black wings stretching out from his back.

The image ended right before the shadow tried to plunge his sword at Nobunaga.

Questions swarmed my mind as I lowered the dagger.

But the only thing that stood out the most.

Was this.

' _A Geggazoku...with wings_?!' I've only heard from Nobunaga and the others that vampires as well as werewolves exist.

But was it possible that other types of Geggazoku exist in Shinga?

' _It might_.' My eyes glared at the image shown before me.

' _And the way he referred to Nobunaga_.'

A former vassal?

Then again...I don't know much about Nobunaga's past.

**_I shall start from the beginning._ **

The voice explained as I continued to glare at the image before me.

 ** _One...I'm not the Hime-miko of the Shinga you come from_**.

**_You can consider me the Hime-miko of another Shinga much like yours._ **

**_This Shinga is not much different than the one you're familiar with._ **

The voice was calm as it explained into detail of everything that's happened so far.

I only kept my mouth shut.

But listened carefully.

**_The Geggazoku continue to fight amongst each other for world unification despite my disappearance._ **

**_But..._ **

**_There's not enough strength that can finish off the incoming army of Yakuma arriving soon in the Shinga I hailed from._ **

**_Currently this unknown entity serves as the general of the Yakuma Army._ **

_'A general?!'_

**_This was the day he challenged the Oda army._ **

**_The last army that survived during the war between Yakuma and the Geggazoku Tribes._ **

**_No one knows why he saved the Oda army for last._ **

**_But all we know...was that the unknown entity or the Yakuma General held a great amount of animosity towards Oda Nobunaga._ **

_'To the point of beheading Nobunaga-sama?!_ ' I grit my teeth at the shadowed figure. Burning his image into my mind.

**_Yakuma normally follow their instincts to hunt after humans...especially those bearing similar power in their blood like you._ **

Upon hearing the voice say that, I finally spoke up. "Others like me?"

**_Yes, like you...I chose a young lady to send over to Shinga to help the Geggazoku of that world._ **

**_But her power and the help of the Geggazoku Clan she chose isn't enough to stop the army of Yakuma._ **

**_So...I used the remaining pieces of my power to summon people that have successfully obtained a sacred treasure._ **

"...How many?"

**_Besides you and the one I chose..._ **

**_A total of four young women._ **

**_Going by the names of Yanagi Nozomi, Saitou Megumi, Higa Akane, and Fujita Aoi._ **

**_As I've said before, they were also taken away from their respective worlds and placed into Shinga to find the other versions of me._ **

**_They've all managed to obtain a sacred treasure much like your dagger._ **

My grip on the dagger tightened.

"And...so what?"

What makes the sacred treasures of our Shinga so important to you?

_'I'm sure those four other women had no intention of being taken away again.'_

**_These sacred treasures are imbued with my power. Once all six treasures are within reach, the power will help finish off the Yakuma General and his army of Yakuma._ **

**_Sadly the young lady I chose has yet to find the sacred treasure residing in the Shinga I sent her to._ **

**_And without the last sacred treasure, the Yakuma Army will continue their bloodshed and involve many innocent lives in Shinga._ **

**_In fact, it's even dangerous to lose a sacred treasure._ **

I raised my brow, "What do you mean by that?"

**_If anyone of the sacred treasures from your respective Shinga falls into the wrong hands, many worlds...including the Shinga you came from will end._ **

' _What_?!'

"You mean...everyone from the Oda Army as well as Imari and the townspeople of Oda Territory." The last words didn't even leave my mouth.

It only resounded in my mind.

' _Will vanish? Disappear? Cease to exist?_!'

No...no!

I can't.

I can't let all of them disappear!

Not when the Oda Army worked so hard to prosper their territory.

Not when they've finally accepted me as apart of their army.

Not when...Nobunaga finally started calling me by my own name.

' _I haven't even said a word to Nobunaga-sama on how grateful I am to be his_.' He gave me a purpose.

He gave me a reason to not be a mere empty doll.

I can't.

"I can't let that happen." I muttered loud enough for the voice to hear me.

**_I understand._ **

With a goal set in my sights, only one question remained in my mind.

"In your Shinga...there's another version of the Oda Army, correct?"

**_Yes._ **

"I see." I didn't persist in asking more than that.

Because the answer was obvious.

The Oda Army of this Hime-miko's Shinga...was not the one I know.

They're a completely different group.

They don't even know me.

' _And the only one they care about_.' Was the young lady this Hime-miko chose.

' _As cruel as destiny may be, I want this nightmare to end_.' It feels rather sickening to think that some other woman can capture the eyes of the one I've fallen for.

' _Nobunaga-sama_.' As long as the one I know was safe and sound, I won't let anyone stop me from getting a second chance to prove myself as a vassal of Nobunaga. ' _Even if you're not the one I know_.'

' _I won't let that Yakuma General set a single foot on your territory._ '

**_Before I send you, it's imperative to find those four I've mentioned._ **

**_Assist in finding the last sacred treasure with the young lady I sent to this world._ **

**_Finally prevent the Yakuma General from harming innocent lives as a group._ **

Soon light started blinding my vision yet again.

**_Whether you seek the Geggazoku's help or not is up to your group._ **

But then a sudden question abruptly entered my mind.

' _I almost forgot._ ' The one thing all of us had in common besides bearing a sacred treasure, being taken from our original worlds, and probably assisting one of the commanding Geggazoku armies.

Our blood.

We all posses blood similar to Hime-miko.

Bearing the ability to heal the injuries of the Geggazoku as well as awaken them into their true forms.

"What happens when the Geggazoku of your world drink our blood?"

Would it be even possible to awaken them into their true forms?

Unfortunately.

My question was left unanswered.

**_I'm sorry._ **

**_I don't have much time._ **

**_I wish you and the others luck._ **

As soon as she said that.

My vision was finally cleared from the bright light.

Revealing a rather familiar location.

"This place." I remember it.

It's the spot where I woke up and found myself in Shinga.

The minute I started walking.

Trying to figure out where I was.

I ended up finding Nobunaga.

Sword, in hand, with the blood of Toyotomi soldiers dripping from the blade.

It was the most horrific scene I've ever seen in my entire life.

Yet.

Oda Nobunaga managed to capture my empty gaze.

' _I can still remember it_.' His touch on my chin as he forced me to stare directly at his face.

It sent a chill to my spine as I gazed upon eyes I could not read so easily.

And even now.

I can't help but listen to Nobunaga.

'... _Nobunaga-sama_.' I clutched the handle of the dagger close.

Ready to take my first step in this other Shinga.

When all of sudden.

"Heeeh...so this is the rumored Demon Emperor of the Sixth Heaven's Demonic Empress?"

I grit my teeth, feeling the drive to fight kick in. Overpowering my need for flight.

"And you are?"

I couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

Until the sound of tree branches rustling in front of me sounded.

There sitting at the top of the tree was a young man, using the sun as a cover to hide his face.

All I know.

Was that he was dressed in a black kimono covered by red armor.

Short black hair that seemed unkempt compared to Nobunaga's long and well cared for hair.

The playful tone in his voice reminded me of Hideyoshi.

Yet his voice did not match the cruel monkey warlord at all.

"Heh." It sounded as if he was smiling at my response. "So...is the Empress commanding me?"

"Command." Dropping my bag to the ground, I readied into a fighting stance. Mentally thanking Nagahide and Katsuie for training me. "This isn't a command."

"It's an order." I glared at the being.

Even though the sun made it hard to see.

I could see a rather villain-like smile on his face.

"Then Demon Empress...I want to see how you'll dance before me. And then I will gift you the honor of telling you my name."

"I refuse."

"Is that so? Then...allow me to assist you!" With the snap of his fingers, a familiar growl sounded. "Make sure to she dances until the very end!"

"GUARGH!"

[I clicked my tongue in frustration.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkduZAumhfk)

Once the Yakuma roared, the unknown being escaped. Jumping off to who knows where as the Yakuma starts making it's way towards me.

"Get out of my way you filthy beast!" Without further a do, I unleashed my fury. Running at full speed towards the monster everyone in this world called a Yakuma.

I managed to make a clear swipe at the monster.

However.

"GUARGH!"

I barely managed to avoid the swing of it's left arm.

"Tch!" I backed up, taking a defensive stance as I dodged each incoming swing.

' _How am I going to chase after that man for information_?!'

Think!

Think Suzumiya Meru!

You're not some brainless idiot that would just attack without a plan!

' _How did Nobunaga and the others manage to land a blow on them?'_

_'I don't have the strength to unleash a heavy slash like Nagahide-san or Katsuie-san.'_

_'And my speed can barely match up to Ranmaru's.'_

The only two left in my mind were Nobunaga and Mitsuhide.

If they were in my shoes, I'm pretty sure they'd find a way without even letting the Yakuma overpower them.

Mitsuhide would continue dodging until he's read the enemy's actions enough to counter while Nobunaga...

Nobunaga would...

**_"Who is your lord?"_ **

Suddenly Nobunaga's words sounded in my mind.

There was only one answer.

And it will always be same.

I have no plans on changing it.

"You are."

The image of Nobunaga wearing a smirk showed up in my mind.

**_"Good."_ **

' _The best way to attack it_.'

I readied myself as an incoming swing made it's way towards me.

' _Was above!_ '

Instead of dodging it, I jumped as high as I could.

With the tip of the dagger's blade pointed down, I managed to stab it right into the monster's arm.

"GUARGH!"

The monster cried in pain as I hastily removed the dagger.

Completely covered in the Yakuma's blood.

Using the arm as stairs.

I ran up on the arm, keeping my balance as stable as possible.

By the time I reached the Yakuma's shoulder, "This is the end."

Blade aimed high, I slashed the dagger across the Yakuma's neck.

Once the heavy slash marked the Yakuma.

It finally disappeared into a plume of black clouds.

But.

I clearly forgot one vital thing.

I'm falling.

Back first in fact.

_'I was too focused on getting rid of the monster!'_

I carelessly forgot that I needed to land.

I closed my eyes.

Ready to brace myself for pain.

When...

' _Huh_?' Strong arms suddenly held me.

I reopened my eyes.

And found myself staring at familiar pair of green eyes.

' _Nagahide-san?'_

"What a pain."

* * *

**_What do I do?_ **

**_I was supposed to chase after the man that commanded the Yakuma._ **

**_I'm sure that unknown man was none other than the Yakuma General._ **

**_And he's more aware of our presence than ever._ **

**_But...this is a problem._ **

**_Nagahide found me._ **

**_The Nagahide of this world's Oda Army found me._ **

**_If he takes me to Nobunaga right now, I won't be able to catch up to that man!_ **

**_...What will I say to him?_ **


End file.
